


待蜂鸟归来之时

by Echocho



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一次与Bane的恶斗令Bruce坠入一场漫长的昏迷里。在他的身体昏迷不醒时，他本人却在遥远的未来苏醒。他试图寻找他的亲友们，却不知道这是在他自己去世六个月之后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 抵达

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the Hummingbirds Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633917) by [Emanium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanium/pseuds/Emanium). 



> Chinese translation for the great work [When the Hummingbirds Return] by Emanium

第一章 抵达  
  
布鲁斯醒来时看见的是一片铺天盖地的橙红。  
  
夕阳的余晖把天空染成那绚烂艳丽的颜色，衬托着烟气雨雾中绵延不断的云絮。他抬起手，在眼前晃了晃。温暖的阳光从他的指缝间流过。  
  
他想起的是漆黑的夜。嘴里满是血液的腥咸，而非水仙花的淡淡清香。靴子四周是刚淹到脚踝、混浊难闻的泥积水，绝非高如墙壁一样未切割的野草。脑袋被砖头砸过的地方，似乎还在隐隐作痛。记忆中他曾坠落进一口黝黑深邃的井穴。如画如诗的美景仿佛遥远若梦。  
  
一只棕色的蜂鸟落在他手上，轻轻咬了咬他的拇指。布鲁斯怔怔地看着占据他手心的红喉北蜂鸟，它使劲地拍打着翅膀，片刻已扶摇上天。布鲁斯对能够精确地控制飞行的动物有一定的喜爱。毕竟对他而言，智慧就是美丽。  
  
他还没有回过神来，另一只蜂鸟却如坠毁般撞在他身上，然后慌忙地在他的肚子上重新定向。灵活不足的蜂鸟让布鲁斯瞬间想起某个大巧若拙的小记者。  
  
这是蜂鸟的迁移。北风侵肌刺骨的寒意，仿佛还回荡在空气中。乍暖还寒的天气、万物复苏的景象，这正是初春时节。  
  
他慢慢地坐起来，把体重尽量放在右边，这才发现他的左前臂依然完好如新。没有跌打损伤，更无骨折。贝恩把他的臂骨断成两半的景象依然历历在目。  
  
他心里忐忑不安，放眼环顾四周，预料会看到混乱抽象的边界、在空隙消失不见的草原，以及与现实格格不入的奇景异像。毕竟他身上只穿着一套黑色的真丝睡衣。但迎接他的场景似曾相识，只是一幢小巧玲珑的红木农舍，旁边是另一座古老样式的黄砖房子，两者与逐渐饱和的背景和谐地融合在一起。  
  
那是简陋的肯特农场。  
  
布鲁斯走近时，才注意到农舍的残破不堪。屋顶看似年久失修，屋面盖板的一个角落在风吹之下飘忽不停。本应鲜明亮丽的油漆也在强光照耀、风吹雨淋之下慢慢褪色。布鲁斯真想问问克拉克，肯特夫妇怎么会让他们美丽的住所变成这个断瓦颓垣的样子。他轻轻一推，门吱呀一声就开了，居然连门锁都没有。  
  
厨房的水龙头每隔几秒会传来滴答的声音，每一声如同在回应布鲁斯缓慢的心跳。他悄悄地考察屋内的景象。就瓦斯表的数据来看，这屋里仍有一个常客。他突然觉得有一阵朦胧的睡意向他袭来。  
  
_克拉克到底在哪？_  
  
布鲁斯正想去倒上一杯白开水，前门吱嘎一声被推开了，却是来了一位不速之客。他悬浮在门廊木板上方，脚下悄无声息。然后他慢慢伸出手，在墙壁上摸索片刻，终于找到了电灯开关。那张熟悉的脸意外的憔悴，两顿和下巴上满是乱蓬蓬的胡须。开了灯以后，他才抬起头来。  
  
抬头那一瞬间，他脸色一变，从头到脚僵住了。墙上的电灯开关被整个扯了出来，掉在地上，发出了响亮的声响。大厅的灯光微弱地闪了两下，然后完全熄灭了。男子屏息以待，大气也不敢透一口。偌大的房子立刻陷进了一片沉默。  
  
  
Bruce忍不住来回审视着他平民服饰与独特盘旋的古怪搭配。他不赞同地皱起了眉头，“你不应该这样做。”  
  
那个男人表情空白地盯着他，他的表情高深莫测。他充血的双眼紧瞄着Bruce的脸，他下颚松弛，毛发倒竖。他的凝视是如此强烈，任何人见了都将坐立不安、顾及安危。任何人，除了蝙蝠侠。  
  
Bruce步入一束橙红的夕阳里。他交叠双臂并指了指冰箱，“我们可以去买点能吃的东西吗？这儿什么都没有。”  
  
“他妈的上帝啊。”那个男人的脸戏剧性地扭曲了。他开始后退。  
  
“Clark?” _有什么不太对劲_ 。Bruce伸出一只手，摆出他最无害的姿势，试图缩短他们之间的距离。各种可能闪过他的脑海。 _氪石。心灵控制_ 。“Clark。听我说，”他小心翼翼地说，“告诉我你去哪了，你跟谁打斗过。” _也许是稻草人的恐惧毒素，或者毒藤女的毒_ 。不管是哪种，Clark都已深受其害。  
  
显然Clark什么都没听进去。Bruce谨慎的动作似乎只令他更加心慌意乱。他颤抖着退后了一步，接着蹒跚着跌倒在门廊上。那本应坚不可摧的皮肤被一颗外露的钉子刮破了。在他战栗发狂地爬离Bruce时，那伤口留下一连串血迹。  
  
“Clark.” 转眼间Bruce便骤降在他身上，按住Clark的手腕将他钉在地上。他属于蝙蝠侠的那部分破壳而出。“超人，振作起来！”  
  
然而紧随而来的是一声奄奄一息的叫唤。这声音与Clark的截然不同以至于Bruce本能地松开了他的手，任由那个男人逃开。Clark又向后绊了一跤，顿足于泥土之中竭尽全力地爬开。他从牛仔裤里抽出一部手机并开始拨号。  
  
“Charles!” Clark立马冲着电话咆哮了起来，他的双眼未离开Bruce的脸一寸。“幻觉！基督他妈的耶稣啊我见到了我这辈子见过的最逼真的幻觉！它刚刚在我的门廊上就他妈的扑到了我身上。我要药，我现在就要！”  
  
一阵病发之下Clark将他的手机扔向Bruce。那撞在他的大腿上弹了下来，落进超人刚刚捣腾出的那推土里。他开始朝Bruce扔土，而Bruce受够了。  
  
“我他妈的说了 _振作起来_ ！”Bruce的飞踢正中Clark的太阳穴，将那外星人踢到一边。Clark摔倒时，他正要向他的脑袋再加上一记重击。然而他脸朝下摔在青草密布的泥土上，宛如一个无力抵抗的人类。  
  
他令Bruce想起那只笨拙的蜂鸟。  
  
~TBC~


	2. 第二章 对质

第二章 对质  
  
“你很虚弱。”  
  
这是自他醒来后Bruce对他说的第一句话。他剧烈的脑震荡略有好转。Clark四下张望。窗帘闭合，灯光昏暗，书桌上放着本半开的书。他的身后垫着柔软的床垫，脖子下枕着一个枕头。他还在自己的卧室里。  
  
“你的超能力呢？”Bruce质问道，他的声音和暸望塔的电脑提示音一样单调无波。他看起来几乎是失望的。空气中隐约潜伏着某种Clark无法立即道明的情感，忧虑或是痛楚，亦或两者皆有。  
  
“抗抑郁药物。”如果Bruce吃了一惊，他也没表现出来。“解释。”他继续质问。  
  
Clark不安地盯着他的手指。有些泥土积塞在他的指甲缝里。“为了使人类药物能有效作用于外星生理系统，我不得不把自己长期暴露在大量的氪石辐射下。”  
  
Bruce从他的椅子中站了起来，自上往下盯着他，他的神情不可捉摸。 “我想知道你为什么在服用抗抑郁药物。”  
  
Clark轻哼一声。“别装得好像这不那么显而易见似的。”“这并不。”Bruce毫不退让地坚持着。  
“‘抗’指的是对抗，而抗抑郁药物，正如其名，被用于治疗抑郁症。”Clark小心翼翼地按揉着他的眼睛，以便缓解在眼后逐渐堆积的压力。他的头痛正以惊人之势回袭。  
  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
  
Clark耸了耸肩。他指着他右手边的书柜，“如果你不相信我就自己查查字典吧。”  
  
“Clark.” Bruce再次坐下并疲倦地按揉着他的太阳穴。“我上次看到你时，你还没得抑郁症，看上去也没有这么……” 他在空中比划个含糊的手势，“支离破碎。”  
  
“该死地一针见血。”Clark轻蔑地笑了一声，“现在我开始向我的独家自制巧克力粒幻觉解释我的心理疾病了。我这下是正式地无药可救了。”  
  
Bruce静静地注视了他一会儿。这是蝙蝠侠最接近于瞠目结舌的反应了。他自他的座椅之中倾身向前，捏着Clark的下巴将他的脸扳向自己。他直直看进Clark眼中，一字一句地说，“我不是一个幻觉。”  
  
Bruce一松手，Clark便脱身逃开。“那你是什么？”他咕哝道。他双手紧抓床单，像是一个惊魂未定的小男孩。  
  
Bruce稍微犹豫了一下。“我是你最好的朋友。”他坚定地说，“而且我不会弃你于不顾。”  
  
令他惊讶的是，Clark立马迸发出一阵大笑。他向后倒去，身体剧烈颤抖，双手紧捂着肚子。突然间，他笑得岔了气，又是咳嗽又是猛烈地喘息。Bruce站起来拍了拍他的背，但Clark将他猛力推开。他直起背，缓慢慎重地吞咽了几下，直到他能再次正常呼吸。接着他又一次垂下肩膀，“你在跟我开玩笑。”刚恢复语言能力Clark便冷冷地说。  
  
“如果你能把我推开，这便证明我是真实的。”Bruce轻松反击。他交叉着双臂后退几步，保持着他的距离。  
  
Clark的手握紧又放松，回味着触碰Bruce的感觉。这感觉属于遥远的过去。如此荒谬不实。“你我都知道对于幻想者来说，幻觉可以要多真实有多真实。”  
  
“说真的，超人，我不觉得你有足够的想象力来构造一个如你此时所见这般真实可信的我。”  
  
Clark瑟缩了一下，“别叫我超人。”  
  
“提前退休？”Bruce嘲讽地回嘴，“你可得有些财务危机了。在你剩余的永恒生命里，你都得依靠星球日报记者的工资过活。”  
  
对于永恒的提及似乎正中痛处，因为Clark的自控碎裂了一点点。红色自他双眼中渗出，那是昔日热视线的一道影子。“我已经不在那里工作了。”他嘟囔道。  
  
那对于Bruce来说确实是一道新闻。他表情中的挖苦荡然无存，取而代之的是掩饰得不怎么好的震惊，“你辞掉了你的工作？”  
  
“我不得不。”  
  
Bruce皱起眉头，“为什么没人通知我这个？我拥有你的公司。”  
  
Clark摇了摇头。他觉得头晕目眩。他需要更多的睡眠。他的每日一剂氪石的效果比午夜神医预测的更强烈。  
  
“Charles快到了吗？我需要新的处方。”  
  
Bruce将某个东西扔在了他的大腿上。Clark花了三秒钟才认出这块金属夹板是他的手机。“你没给他打过电话。毁掉一部手机并不需要超能力。谁叫你不用韦恩科技产品。”  
  
Clark长吁一口气，将他的手机紧紧抓在手中。接着他将它放在床头柜上并开始爬下床。  
  
“你要去哪？”Bruce静静地问。他没有试图阻拦Clark离开床铺。  
  
“去拿我的药。因为你才不会帮我去拿。”Bruce满腹疑虑地盯着Clark颤抖的后背，“你有证据吗？”  
  
“因为你是我用想象力虚构的事物。恶魔不会自愿关上通往地狱的大门的，不是吗？”Clark将门推开并开始翻腾镜子后的柜子。一些瓶子掉进了水池里，发出了一些含糊的响声。  
  
然而是Bruce的手捡出那个熟悉的白色瓶子。“拿着。”Clark心不在焉地接过那个瓶子。他从里倒出五粒药片投入嘴中。“你不觉得这有点太多了吗？”Bruce做了个鬼脸。那每一片里都含有45毫克米氮平。  
  
“外星生理系统。”Clark吞下一口冰冷的自来水。他将第二杯水洒在自己脸上，满意于那清爽的触感。水顺着那曾经是超人的标志的卷毛滴下。“我已经觉得好多了。”  
  
“是啊。”Bruce反驳道。“我还在听着呢。”  
  
“你早上就不会在了。”Clark对着镜子毅然决然地说，“这是否就是你甚至无法用我的名字称呼我的原因？”  
  
Clark相当粗暴地拧上了水龙头，他用力大得差点拗断它。“你不是真的。”他又说了一遍，盯着他自己在镜中的倒影。在深深的黑眼圈的环绕下，一双饱受折磨的眼睛正回望着他。他身上没有一星半点属于大都会最受尊崇的超级英雄的影子。  
  
“请继续努力，我几乎能看到效果了。”  
  
Clark将Bruce推开。他成功使那个男人跌退一步。考虑到他目前能力全无又失眠缠身，此举可被称为一次胜利。  
  
“你到底在怕什么，Clark？”Bruce冷笑。  
  
“滚开。”  
  
“你应该感谢你最好的朋友教了你那句脏话，童子军。”Bruce跟着他一路走进卧室。而当后者突然转身时，他差点撞在Clark身上。  
  
“首先，你不是我最好的朋友。”Clark咆哮道。就连黑暗骑士也应为他声音里的恫吓而感到骄傲。“你是我丈夫。第二，一秒都他妈的不要假装你不会将我弃之不顾，因为你不是。你走了。而且你永远也不会回来了。”  
  
这么点时间根本不够Bruce消化“他和Clark结婚了”这念头，更遑论他竟然会抛弃Clark。Clark的某个措辞让他眯起了眼睛。“‘走了’是什么意思？”  
  
“走了！死了！”Clark大喊道，愤怒地举起双手。他的脸因挫败和愤怒而发红。“一具横陈于地下六尺的腐尸！你是会死的，Bruce Wayne，你的细胞衰竭，它们会变，它们会死。就算我每天将自己暴露于三十公斤的氪石之下却仍旧无法赶上你的速度。”  
  
Bruce脸上迷惘的神情一扫而空。取而代之，极度的失望和怒火控制了他的表情。“你意欲用氪石自杀。”他咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“你在乎什么？你还比不上一束全息投影。”Clark将被单剥掉，爬上了他的床。他不应再跟他具现化的梦魇争吵了。“我要睡了。早上你最好已经消失了。”  
  
Bruce的反驳未到嘴边就消退了。他沉默地绕过Clark的床，并坐在了他的靠垫椅子上。Clark还保持着他缩成一团的半婴儿睡姿。随着他的呼吸逐渐平缓，慢慢发展成轻声的鼾响，Bruce发现自己一直在注视着Clark。最终，Clark在睡梦中翻了个身，那张他熟识已久的脸撞进他的视线里，忧虑的线条被抹平了，眉头舒展。他更像Bruce记忆中的那个人了。  
  
Bruce收拾了桌面并交叠双臂，向前倾以将他的头倚靠在他的临时枕头上。  
  
Clark将在早上看到他。他会确保这一点。


	3. 第三章 询问

第三章：询问  
  
Bruce测试性地敲了敲耳机。他并非无法在堪萨斯农场重建正义联盟的通信设备。从零开始，运用简陋的工具与金属废料。他对于Stark发明出钢铁侠那勉勉强强的尊重又上涌了一个层次。  
  
一声嘟嘟响最终落在他的耳朵里。他跳转入私密频道并播出跃入他脑海的第一个号码。嘟，嘟。紧接着是一串电子噪音。  
  
“喂？”一个疑惑的女声传入他的耳朵。他的线路还没有登记联入现在的通信网。也没有显示地理位置。  
  
“Diana.”  
  
对方的疑惑加重了，紧随而来的是谨慎。“你是谁？”  
  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
  
一段长长的停顿出现在线路尽头，“你想要什么？”她质问道。  
  
“我需要知道——”  
  
“你为谁工作？”她强调道，声音里饱含威胁。  
  
Bruce这下恍然大悟并迅速寻求退路。Diana并未相信他。“我是Bruce Wayne。蝙蝠侠。”他冒着通过线路被暴露的风险坚决地说。  
  
“你是个黑客。一个勒索者。别再假装了。”Diana作出结论，而Bruce强咽下一声叹息。转念一想，他其实应该先打给Dick的。只是想想Clark 的反应，Diana也许比他的儿子更能承受这个。  
  
“我能从Kal-El那些语焉不详的演讲中得知我已经死了。”Diana那边又是一段漫长的停顿。Bruce正要通过描述他战胜神奇女侠的策略来证明他的身份。然而，她的疑虑说明这也许不是取得进展的最稳妥的方式。“在你将Steve Trevor带上暸望塔时，你从暸望塔数据库里删除了第648272号监视录像。你至少欠我未曾恢复录像的人情。”  
  
对面的沉默蔓延了超过30秒，Bruce几乎要重新思考他的论点了。而这时他听到她猛地深吸了一口气。  
  
“……你在哪里？”Diana的声音颤抖着，混合着相同分量的喜出望外与唯恐失望。  
  
“小镇。”  
  
片刻之后，他抬头看见一团模糊的身影划过天鹅绒一般的夜空。Diana优雅地降落在土地上，她凝视着他，表情诉说着震惊。接着她跃向他，将他拽入一个几乎令人窒息的拥抱里。  
  
“哦，Bruce!”她暂时拉开一点距离以研究他的脸，描画着他的五官。“真的是你。但是怎么回事？这是魔法吗？”  
  
Bruce摇了摇头。“我不知道。我记得的最后一件事就是跟Bane的战斗。我晕厥了，然后就在草地里醒了过来。”  
  
“Kal呢？他在哪里？”她瞥了一眼紧闭的前门。  
  
“正睡着。”Bruce看了看上面一层楼。“他一看见我就会陷入某种惊恐症之中。”  
  
“可怜的Kal。”Diana摇了摇头。“他一定被吓坏了。这才过了六个月，距离……”她的声音越来越小，但Bruce已明白其中意味。  
  
“事实上，他仍然认为我是个幻觉。”  
  
“一个幻觉？”Diana空洞地重复道。  
  
“他通过将自己暴露于氪石辐射来加强抗抑郁剂对他的作用。很明显Charles已经首肯了他的治疗方案。”当Bruce注意到Diana并不惊讶时，他的怀疑加重了。而当她发现他视线中的微妙转变时，她咬了咬她的下嘴唇。“你已经知道了吗？”  
  
“知道Kal曾将自己暴露于氪石辐射之下？是的，我曾怀疑过。”Diana短促地转移了目光，无法直视Bruce责难的眼神。“基于这推测，J’ohn和我曾将联盟里的氪石储备藏了起来以防Kal自残。但是这并不能阻止他时不时去查探这矿石的踪迹。只要我们能，我们就没收它们。”  
这解释了为什么Clark还活着，即使脆弱不堪。“难道他不应该被控制住吗？被监视起来，即使是为了他自己好？”  
  
Diana摇了摇头。“Bruce，他已经不再是联盟的一员了。他拥有权利，就跟其他所有在这星球上生存的人类一样。”  
  
“不再是联盟的一员。”Bruce皱着眉重复道。“为什么？”  
  
“你的死亡，那……那击垮了他。他无法再好好地使用他的力量了。”Diana有些恼怒地解释道。“不管他做了什么，那都是哀悼的一部分。一段不可避免的过程。我们不能够插手。”  
  
“以防我没表述清楚，Clark正在杀死他自己。”Bruce咆哮着。  
  
“不朽的代价是巨大的。这令所有终有一死的凡人嫉妒，但比起福祉来说，这更像是诅咒。”她怅然若失地微笑着。“并不是所有人都想要承受这重担。”  
  
似乎又有一块拼图恍然归了位。“Steve Trevor在哪？”Bruce轻声问道。  
  
久久没有回应，Bruce继续问道，“超人知道吗？”  
  
Diana摇了摇头。  
  
“这就是你任由超人虚掷生命的原因吗？因为你想步他的后尘？”  
  
“不，Bruce。”Diana闭上双眼。她的声音紧绷绷的。  
  
“Trevor死了吗？”  
  
Diana焦虑地咬住她的嘴唇，又一次微弱地摇了摇头。“他正躺在医院的病床上，在美的斯达医疗中心。”她悄声说，双眼肃穆。“我看着月光洒在他的脸上。来往的车灯、昏黄的街灯将他的侧影打在雪白的枕头上。现在那份脆弱比以往任何时候都更令我窒息……而此时此刻，我除了与他共享之外别无所求。”  
  
“你们这些男神女神嫉妒你们脚下这些朝生暮死的生物。”Bruce无法抑制住他的嘲讽。“真可悲。”  
  
“死亡赋予生命意义，Bruce。”Diana防御性地交叠起双臂。“不朽仅仅是某种残忍的终身监禁的美丽别名。”  
  
他们沉默地站着，都沉浸在自己的想法里。  
  
最终Diana开口了，转换了一个话题，“你说你记得那场战斗？”  
  
“是的。”Bruce回以一声迟钝的嘟囔，“地下隧道。Bane折断了我的手臂并敲裂了我的脑壳。”  
  
“你看起来没比那天老上一点点……那个恐怖的事件。”她轻柔地摸了摸他的脸。  
  
“你也一样。” Clark也一样。Bruce想，Clark可以看起来很邋遢。他的胡子能一直这么长下去。但他的皮肤将永远紧致，他的头发将永远乌黑。  
  
Diana叹了口气，清楚地记起那件他无从知晓的往事。“Kal那时伤心欲绝。他每天去看你，将鲜花放在你的床头，对着毫无意识的你说话。”  
  
“告诉我这是何时发生的。”  
  
Diana有片刻犹豫。“三十年前。”  
  
所以他死时大概六十岁。这一生并不短暂，他想，虽不如他希望的那样长，但他早已做好在某次任务中被某人终结于战场的准备。  
  
“你不是……”Diana吞咽了一下，“……被杀死的。”看着Bruce惊讶的表情，她继续说道，“我不该因公开某些无法避免的事情而受到谴责。那是……癌症。诱因是你暴露于氪石辐射长达一生之久。Kal做了任何他能做的来挽救你的生命。而直到最后一分钟，你都在勇敢地抗争。”  
  
Bruce麻木地点了点头。癌症。这听起来真是一种极其疼痛的死法，但知晓在这艰苦卓绝的斗争中Clark始终伴他左右确实令人暖心。  
  
“Clark说我是他的丈夫。”  
  
Diana笑了，“你是。他求的婚……你应该问他。”  
  
“理论上来说，这一切都是当我昏迷不醒时发生在我脑海中的。”Bruce更多的是提醒自己，而不是Diana。“也许日出时分我便会灰飞烟灭。”  
  
“但也许……”Diana将她的一只手覆于Bruce的胸口，再一次感受他强力跳动的心脏。“你在这里是有缘故的。”  
  
“什么缘故？”Bruce轻蔑地哼了一声。“我们谈论的是命运。”  
  
Diana低头看了看她的驯服手镯，“在某些时刻我们都得相信它。这就是为什么我们会在这里。为什么Kal-El和我，虽与你不同类，却为你的星球之和平而战。也许你在这里是为了成为某个人的救星。”  
  
“我是蝙蝠侠。”Bruce喃喃道，“我不是任何人的救星。我永远不会是披着闪亮盔甲的骑士。”  
  
“一个身披夜色之黑暗的骑士，但仍是一个守护者。”Diana倾身向前，在他脸颊上落下一吻。“Kal就要醒了。你理当守在他的床边。而我……我也应在某人醒来之际守在他的身边。我会说就此别过，Bruce，但我希望能再次与你相见。”  
  
正如她的到来，她离去如一颗划过天空的流星，实现那些似乎无人聆听的愿望。


	4. 第四章 确认

第四章：确认

  
“你睡着了也像在打架似的。”  
  
那蒙面义警的标志性低沉嗓音在他听来有如天籁。对他而言那不是话语，而是一连串音节。一连串他的超级大脑本应处理顺遂的音节。  
  
但Clark无法处理，只因他的氪石诱发型幻觉化形为……Bruce。  
  
阳光自厚重窗帘间涌入。金色的光芒倾泻进房间里。一个身着黑衣的身影伫立在Clark与光源之间。作为一个由他饱受药物剧烈脑震荡摧残的大脑臆想的大脑臆想组建出来的幻象，他的Bruce是他这段时间以来见过的最惊心动魄的景象，自从……自从我看着某人将泥土倾洒在一个密封的棺材上已经有六个月了他于一阵彻骨的痛楚中领悟了过来。  
  
Bruce——他那美得摄人心魄的幻觉——正站在离他只有两英尺远的地方。那么近，Clark几乎就要伸出手去触摸那苍白的皮肤了。但他没有那种勇气。他害怕一旦他的手指碰到那个幻觉，它便会消融殆尽。而他将再次被独自抛下。这恐惧紧攫住他，令他窒息。这恐惧提醒他一旦他逐渐习惯这幻觉，他便再也回不了头了。  
  
但他无法抗拒如他头脑所投射的Bruce这般美丽的映像，不是吗？他的Bruce幻象是活生生的，健康的，他生命中无可比拟的美。从头到尾都跟一个在地球上的氪星人一般无懈可击。  
  
“这回应时间可真够长的。”Bruce的声音又一次响起了，低沉又讽刺。甚至连那尖刻的讥讽都与他的性格相符。  
  
Clark决定他喜欢上了这个清晨的不速之客。他昨晚曾错误地将这个幻觉推开。他的幻觉朋友本可以作为一个好的陪伴。  
  
“到阳光底下来。”Clark呢喃道。  
  
“我已经在了。”  
  
“你挡住它了。站近点，让我能看到你的脸。”他自枕上抬起脑袋，希望能就此不动声色地缩近他们之间的距离。他的声音里有一丝不安的乞求。  
  
Bruce靠近了一小步。他的膝盖擦着床沿。他微微调整站立的角度。在那一瞬间，阳光倾泻在他脸上，点亮了他俊朗得惊心动魄的五官。  
  
Clark温暖地笑了。他指尖发痛地想要触碰那张脸，但他克制住了自己。“我说过我不想在早上见到你，但你现在却在这里，我其实是希望你能留下的。”  
  
片刻之间，Bruce看上去若有所思。“这得看情况，”他得出结论。  
  
Clark皱起了眉头。他的这只幻觉是故意这么难相处的吗？“看什么情况？”  
  
“看你问的是谁。”Bruce那该死的意义不明的回答。  
  
“你。我问的是你。”尽管迷惑不解，Clark还是如此强调。  
  
“一个幻觉？”Bruce抛出这个问题，像是将一个谴责甩在Clark脸上。接着他的表情稍稍软化了。“或是一个人？”  
  
“我们昨晚已讨论过这个了。”Clark坐起身来，靠着床头板环抱起他的膝盖。他稍微远离了他臆想出的质问者一点点。他试着挤出一个微笑，但只无力地扭曲了一下他的面部肌肉。“我在说什么？”他自言自语道，“我们可能会一次又一次地讨论这个。你甚至都不知道自己经历过昨晚。”  
  
Bruce轻哼一声。“我有记忆。我认为我们应该达成我完全能独立思考的共识了。”  
  
“我不……”Clark闭上了他的眼睛，感到异常疲惫。就算是清晨的阳光都无法再令他恢复力量。  
  
“你不相信我。”Bruce替他说完，“我知道。但我不是一个幻觉。”  
  
“你要在每天早晨都重复这个吗？”Clark恶声恶气地说，他的瞪视凶狠了起来。他环抱着自己，预防着即将到来的伤害。“这就是你折磨我的方式吗？”  
  
“直到你相信我。更何况，谁又知道我能在这里呆多久呢？”Bruce漠然地说。他在Clark的床沿坐下。Clark试着不去细想那下陷的床单在他看来是多么真实。这证明不了什么。Bruce挖苦地继续说道，“我可以证明。你想看吗？”  
  
他内心深处那掌管决策的丧气声音对他酸涩地说。他不能证明。他不能。他的谎言难以为继。但他体内的另一部分，被他压抑已久的乐观天性却奋起反击。但如果他能呢？Clark的心脏在胸腔里砰砰撞击，“怎么做？”  
  
Bruce转而以一如既往的算计、洞察的眼神凝视着他，“你的X视线怎么样了？”  
  
“已经恢复了。”Clark充满希冀地回答道，“直到我下次暴露于氪石射线之前都是好的。”  
  
不管这段申明勾起了Bruce怎样的念头，他的眼睛都没有暴露一丝一毫。“你还能从宇宙这头看到那头吗？”  
  
Clark耸了耸肩。“从太阳系这头到那头我还是可以的。”他感到一丝解脱。尽管他的容颜分毫未变，他的X视线却随着时间的流逝每况日下。这是在他近乎不朽的生命中最早也是唯一的衰老之兆。  
  
“很好。”Bruce严肃地看着他，“我将告诉你一些你不知道的事情。这发生在现实之中，而不是你的大脑研究过或偶然得知的过往事物。不管是你、你的潜意识、亦或你的幻觉皆对此一无所知。如果你的X视线证明我是对的，那么我就是一个能独立思考的实体存在。”  
  
Clark木然地点了点头。他在他的神智反应过来之前便领悟了这言外之意。但这不能证明你是活生生的。也许这个Bruce也不确定他自己是具行尸走，是一个通人性的机器人，或仅仅是一副漂亮得要死的全息投影。他只是坚称他有记忆和运行正常的心智。以及，正如他不断重复道的，他不是一个幻觉。  
  
Bruce用另一记严厉的注视捕获了他的注意力，“集中注意力于华盛顿美德斯达医疗中心。”他指示道，“Steve Trevor刚刚醒来，而Diana公主正站在他的床边。”  
  
Clark打开他的超级感官，重唤起他搁置了几个月的肌肉。华盛顿是一大团五彩缤纷的画面和噪音。他催动他的眼睛看往美德斯达医疗中心，一层层扫过楼层，寻找那熟悉的黑色卷发。406号房……407……408。Diana。Steve正坐在床上，他面容憔悴，但眼睛里却闪烁着心满意足。  
  
Bruce朝他扔了个东西。那是个简易组装的通信设备，“给她打电话，”他吩咐道，“眼睛盯着她。”  
  
Clark颤颤巍巍地启动了私人线路并拨通了Diana的号码。他顺从地看着Diana抬手至耳边。她的表情同样疑惑又饱含希望。  
  
“超人呼叫神奇女侠。”Clark有些生疏地说。他几乎忘记了他作为超级英雄和指挥者时所用的声音。  
  
“Kal。”她有些目瞪口呆的表情正与她的声音相称。她将她的耳机又往里推了推，好像她听不够他的声音似的。“超人。”  
  
“问她有没有见过Bruce Wayne。”Bruce清晰明了地说道。Clark吞咽了一口。“Diana，我得问你一些……一些很重要的事情。”  
  
“他是真的。”Diana停顿了一下接着转过身。她直视着堪萨斯的方向，隔着千千万万重石墙铁瓦直视着Clark。“Bruce……我也看见他了。我和他说过话。他不是你臆想出的幻觉。”  
  
Clark悄悄瞥了一眼Bruce。他一脸我早就告诉过你的表情。“谢谢你，Diana。请向Steve转达我最真挚的问候。”  
  
“我会的，Kal。保重。”  
  
Clark松开通讯设备并伸长了胳膊将它递出。然而当Bruce倾身接过它的时候，Clark一把抓住了他的前臂并将他拉近。  
  
“我没骗你。”Bruce平静地说。他看着Clark百感交集的双眼。对他突然出现的困惑。对他也许即将消失不见的恐惧。对他就站在自己眼前的难以置信。然而最重要的是，那眼中精彩绝伦又情难自禁的狂喜驱散了所有阴霾。  
  
“你没有。”他轻柔地重复道，“让我碰碰你。”他没等Bruce回答便用手一路从Bruce的脸颊描画到他刀削斧凿似的颧骨，再到他的下巴。他的触碰柔情满载，小心翼翼。他品味着他肌肤的纹理，血肉的温暖。“你是这么温暖，这么生动。”  
  
Bruce挣扎着保持不动。与Clark共享这亲密一刻真是异常尴尬。他伸出手握住Clark的手，感受到他手指的颤抖，接着轻轻地将它搁在了Clark的大腿上。  
  
“我所记得的最后一件事就是跟Bane的搏斗。”Bruce解释道，回想着他与Diana的对话。他想背下这段话大概会挺有用的，因为他得告诉每一个他遇到的人一样的事。“我在一个地下隧道里晕厥了。接着我就在这里醒了过来，在田地里。”  
  
看来Clark并没有跟上他的解释。他完全沉浸在他自己的祷告之中，不停地用氪星语咕哝道“感谢慷慨的拉奥”。  
  
“你还记得那件事吗？”Bruce又试了一次。他并不委婉地试图提醒Clark他们并不拥有一样的经历。Clark也许将他们视作一对，但Bruce……对于他来说，Clark是个好朋友。一个非常好的朋友。但他们的关系仍是柏拉图式的友谊。  
  
Clark茫然了片刻，他似乎自行慢放了一遍刚才的对话。“是的。”他说，声音里混合着愤怒与伤痛。“你六个月都没醒。”  
  
Bruce无视掉Clark声音里渗出的赤裸的怨恨。“我得回到那个时间里，”他坚决地说，“我不属于这儿。”  
  
痛楚立刻扭曲了Clark的面庞。“但你才刚刚回来。”  
  
“我没有‘回来’，Clark。”Bruce耐心地解释道。他讨厌伤害Clark，但这个解释是必不可少的。他越是给予Clark错误的希望，到最后他就越会伤害到他。“我属于过去。我必须回到那里。”  
  
“留下。”尽管Clark的声音极力克制，他的眼睛却充满恳求。他几乎没注意到他正紧抓着Bruce的手腕，只感到Bruce的脉搏回应着他的恐慌，“求你。”  
  
Bruce抽出手，掩饰着他的不安。“如果我留下的话，谁能回到三十年前的病床上去？”他轻声说道，“如果我不回去，你的过去也许会分崩离析。你关于我们的，整整三十年的记忆也许会被清空。”  
  
骗子。一个声音在他心底里回响，反复指控他。骗子。骗子。Clark的肩膀垂了下去。他看上去满心不情愿，却最终信服了，“你要怎么做才能回去？”  
  
“我目前还不知道。”Bruce承认道，“但如果我要寻找答案，我的线索会在蝙蝠洞里。”  
  
Clark脸上写满了无声的疑问。  
  
“蝙蝠侠拥有最多的关于时间旅行的资料。”Bruce解释道。也拥有最多关于怎样从战后晕迷中苏醒的信息。  
  
Clark点了点头。“我会把你带到哥谭，”他说。但他的表情是那么的哀伤，欲言又止。若你这么快便要离开，我宁愿你始终假装自己是个幻觉。  
  
Bruce无视掉了暗流涌动的哀伤与逃避。“先绕道去一下GCPD。应该有个人拿着蝙蝠洞的钥匙。我可不想触响年长版的我设下的所有安全警报。”  
  
Clark不情不愿地从床上爬了起来，而Bruce走向房门。  
  
“还有一件事，”Bruce转过身来面对他。一丝坏笑挂在他的嘴边，令人心碎地勾起Clark对记忆中的那个人的缅怀。“我知道你有氪石剃刀。去给我把胡子刮了。”  
  
门在他身后关闭，独留Clark一人在房间里哑口无言地摸了摸他的下巴。


	5. 第五章  邀请

第五章  邀请  
  
“你有位客人，警官。”  
  
“好的，稍等。那个表格到哪里去……啊操他妈的。”  
  
“注意语言。”  
  
“没听到我说稍等么？该死的－”那男人的动作戛然而止。他的手里还抓着那张他不记得为何那么重要的纸。他缓缓地抬起头往上看去，双眼大睁。  
  
他的来访者从容不迫地坐在他的宾客椅上。他随意地摆了摆手。举手投足间饱含了一个花花公子的漫不经心与一位蒙面义警的严厉果决。“午安，Grayson警官。”  
  
“见了鬼了。”  
  
“别告诉别人是我为你的教育买单。”  
  
“见了鬼了！”Dick从他的椅子里一跃而起，险些跌落在地。他试着把他的目光从Bruce身上撕下来并转移到门口。“你就这样西装革履地走了进来？”  
  
“我不指望GCPD的新一代警官会熟知哥谭三十年前的上流社会。”  
  
“Bruce Wayne不再将他的身份作为最重要的秘密来掩盖的这一天到来了，我的妈呀 。”他仍然一脸难以置信地瞪着眼。“如果这归功于整容手术，请告诉我你医生的名字。”  
  
“你看起来也很健康。”  
  
“那当然，我美得要死。Babs简直对我爱不释手。”Dick眯起双眼。“第一，我怀疑是魔法。第二，时间旅行，就因那张脸无法单靠一把黄油刀雕出来。第三，你不是来这里打招呼的，对吗？”  
  
“是的，但你毫无道理的全盘接受实在令人不安。”Bruce观察着，“你看起来很吃惊，但并不怀疑。我该谢谢谁？”  
  
“神奇女侠打过电话了。说我这些天里得当心一个惊喜。我觉得她说这些是为了确保我不得心脏病。让我们实话实说吧，我从来没意料到这个。Clark怎么样？”  
  
“还在适应。”  
  
“这是暂时的吗？”   
  
Dick的脸突然变得满怀希望。请说不。  
  
“我不知道。”Bruce真诚地回答道，“我不能放任自己去期盼一个是或非。我仍有一个生活需要回归。”  
  
“所以是时间旅行。”Dick呻吟一声。  
  
“也许。”  
  
“所以Clark，你懂的，操得你灵魂出窍了吗，或者说……”Dick做了另一个含糊的手势。“不太好描述那个，特别是当你技术上来说……”  
  
“通常如果一个问题令你难以启齿，它只会令对方更难作答。”  
  
“只是……你看起来才三十几岁。”Dick咧嘴一笑。“而所有人都知道Clark在那时为了某人单膝下跪。因为一个人在三十岁时能有多辣，你那时就有多辣，而这话是我说的，所以你懂的……”他的声音渐渐微弱了下去，最终耸了耸肩。  
  
“我对他的求婚没有任何印象。”Bruce不屑一顾地回答道。他交叠双手环过膝盖，并倾身向前，“你今晚愿意回庄园来吗？”  
  
“家庭聚餐？”  
  
“我需要你来联系几个人。”  
  
Dick紧张地吞咽了一下，“额，你得知道，关于Alfred……”  
  
Bruce的表情瞬间僵硬了，他拳头紧握，指节泛白。  
  
Dick撇了一眼Bruce的脸，立马发现他下错结论了。“哦见鬼，不是的，他没死，Bruce 。”他一只手自上而下地抹了抹脸，差点因松了一口气而轻笑出声。“我只是想说他在起夜去洗手间的路上绊倒了，所以他现在坐着轮椅。这甚至不是永久性的。他只是这段时间不能做饭了，因为他够不到灶台。”  
  
Bruce脸上的如释重负是如此显而易见，“上帝啊，我要把你的那份遗产减半。”  
  
“我的错。Babs在照顾他。我时不时地回去，打扫打扫大宅并包揽所有Tim不做的活儿。所以，我应该邀请谁？整个的蝙蝠家族？”  
  
“就Jason, Tim, Damian, Cassandra, Stephanie, 和 Barbara."   
  
Dick哀鸣一声，“你一定在跟我开玩笑。你为啥不自己去请？”  
  
“我得知我有令别人患上心脏病的能力。”  
  
“好极了，所以由我去告诉他们Bruce从坟里爬回来了就显得不那么诡异了。”  
  
“你值得信赖。”  
  
“哼，谢谢。我可没撒谎成性，吓一跳吧 ？”  
  
“给他们打电话，你也别忘了出席。我做饭。”  
  
“那能吃么？”Bruce冰冷的瞪视不比他记忆中的温暖多少。“好吧。我会在哥谭总医院定几个房间以防万一。”  
  
“而且，”Bruce瞟了一眼紧闭的门。“我需要那个洞的通行权。”  
  
“就直接开进去，我啥都没动。”Dick若有所思地歪了歪头。“除了扬声器。跟你NASA级的设备相比，它们略显蹩脚。”  
  
“我从未像现在这样担心安保问题。”  
  
“这只能从字面意义上说明我没有从电子化学DNA探测器里禁用掉你的信息。”Dick翻了个白眼。“不用谢。”  
  
Bruce走向门口。“你的表，”他指了指Dick办公室一侧的大柜子，“在那下面。”  
  
“哦谢谢。原来你在这儿。你是怎么过来的？”Dick俯身一扫将它勾了出来。他听到身后的门摇摆着发出的预警。“嘿，很高兴见到你。”  
  
在门合拢之前，他听到一声久违的表示知道了的咕哝声。


	6. 第六章 发现

第六章：发现  
  
“你找到你要找的东西了吗？”Clark问道。他已经刮过胡子，用发胶整理过头发，还穿上了他那件光鲜的红蓝制服。他现在看起来与Bruce那个时间的超人一模一样。  
  
“我来这里才五分钟。”Bruce抱怨道。他按下所有电脑的开关按钮。一阵隆隆的电子噪音回荡在蝙蝠洞里。  
  
显然，氪星人所经历的五分钟与人类截然不同。Clark沿着Bruce的书架飘动着浏览文件标题。“时间旅行的部分在哪里？”  
  
Bruce仅以一段令人不安的沉默作答。超人皱起眉头，“Bruce？”  
  
“那部分还不存在。”  
  
Clark扭头一脸疑惑地看着Bruce。“但是你说……” 蝙蝠侠拥有最多的关于时间旅行的资料。  
  
“我撒谎了。”Bruce仍然盯着他的屏幕们启动。大多数屏幕都显示着他从未见过的界面。三十年里科技的进步令人惊愕。  
  
Clark降落到地面上。他以一种明快的语调开口说道，“所以这是不是意味着……”你回不去了？他立刻唾弃了在他心底成倍增长的希望。这希望自私地建立在时间旅行的虚无缥缈之上，而不是Bruce留下或离开的意愿上。  
  
Bruce面无表情地转头凝视着他。“不。我是说‘还不存在’。在我的时间里，时间旅行并非需要优先考虑的事情。这是一种兴趣，一个爱好。但我不能说年长的我亦是如此。”  
  
Clark的微笑因这一发现碎裂了。“我明白了。”他咕哝道，扫视着延展了整个蝙蝠洞的书架。“我这就开始搜寻。”  
  
Bruce利用接下来的一小时浏览了他电脑上的文件。那儿有一个巨大的、频繁更新的关于氪石诱发型癌症的数据库。然而Bruce立马清晰地意识到即使那个数据库相当庞大，里面并没有充足的信息。因为所有年长的那个Bruce搜集的信息都是理论性的。那个数据库里并没有什么历史先例。他需要一具尸体上的信息。  
  
当一根手指轻叩他的肩膀时，Bruce几乎跳了起来。“抱歉吓到了你。”Clark柔和地咧嘴一笑，“我发现了一些你可能会感兴趣的东西。”  
  
他们来到蝙蝠洞的一个崭新的部分。它被拓展到比原本大了三分之二，集装箱顺着墙壁堆砌。  
  
Clark在其中一个布满灰尘的书架前停住，抽出一个纸板箱。  
  
“蓝图。”他解释道。它被一卷卷的图表填得满满的。  
  
Bruce打开一卷，皱起眉头查阅一幅图。“施工图。细致到产品的名字，尺寸，和防护涂料。这是某个万事具备只等动工的项目。”他看了看标题栏。那是空着的。没有标题，名字，或是日期。  
  
“或者说它已经被建好了。”Clark看着盒子背后的墙面。他启动了他的X视线并发现那里并没有衬铅。他的Bruce在建造之时并未试图隐瞒超人其所容之物。Clark转向Bruce寻求许可。  
  
Bruce点了点头。“烧了它。”  
  
Clark以热视线描划墙壁，切开一个大洞。着过漆的混凝土建筑崩裂破碎，倒在地上。里面有一个隧道。  
  
“我去看看。” Clark自告奋勇地说。他在Bruce来得及抗议之前就爬进了洞穴。隧道昏暗但短小。它通向一个更大的洞穴，在那里他发现一堆陈旧的金属。他带着这堆小山般的残留物出了洞穴。  
  
“不知道这是什么，但里面只有这些了。”Clark将它们卸在地上。  
  
Bruce捡起了一小段碎料。“你是对的。”他皱起眉头，脚尖横过地板固定住图表，不让它卷起来。“机器是根据图纸造的。但由于某种原因，它被毁掉了。”  
  
“蓄意而为？”Clark担忧地问。他注视着附近玻璃柜里的一个版本的蝙蝠衣。他突然想起了更年长的那个Bruce。那个Bruce的神秘之美构建在他所选择的袒露与隐藏上。你有什么秘密隐瞒着我？  
  
“不。”Bruce检查着大块金属上一致的焦痕。“过热。能量流量太大了。就跟时间旅行所需的一样大。”  
  
“你用过它。”Clark脱口而出。在Bruce的盯视下，他有些尴尬地抓了抓他的颈背。“他建造它来穿越回过去，接着它便过热爆炸了。”  
  
Bruce慢慢地点了点头。“我们不会知道他的时间旅行到底成功没有。但最终结果是一样的。”他又浏览了一些图表，然后他撇了一眼手表。  
  
“我们应该回到楼上了。”  
  
“好的，”Clark看了看他带着的箱子。“你想让我……？”  
  
“是的，放在我的桌子上。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“洗个手。我们还得在厨房大展身手呢。”  
  
Clark将图表放到桌子上，眨了眨眼。“你有客人？”  
  
“有一堆。”Bruce回答道。“最坏的情况下，我们订外卖。没有人会知道。”  
  
他转头调皮地眨了眨眼，这令Clark坠入瞬间的错觉，仿佛他的世界还如多年前一样完整如初。


	7. 第七章 真相

第七章：真相  
  
  
家庭聚餐，用Bruce的话说，在免于心脏病与肉麻泪水的干扰下顺利进行了下去。Dick 一定事先在电话上事无巨细地说清楚了。  
  
Alfred以他一贯的淡定接收了这条消息。但当他从轮椅里递来餐具时，他颤抖的双手却出卖了他。Damian，如今已是个成年人了，用比一拳揍过来更委婉的方式表达出了他跌宕起伏的情绪。Jason含糊不清地咕哝着他就知道Bruce还活着。Tim举起玻璃杯并朝Bruce和Clark展露了一个小小的微笑。Stephania口若悬河地说着，而Cassandra则静静聆听，偶尔插一两句话。Barbara是最欣喜若狂的，跟Bruce说着Dick所有那些荒唐的GCPD大冒险。  
  
这是张大桌子。四散的对话微妙地围绕着Bruce不会主动询问的漏掉的那几年。人际关系。婚姻。家庭。冒险。唯一被战术性遗漏的片段是事故，疾病，与死亡。  
  
Bruce并不是特别健谈，但所有人都知道他有注意听。与比他记忆中大三十多岁的人在一起，他显得很自在。Clark回答了大部分冲着他来的问题。  
  
大多数食物明显是从城里速递的。没有人质疑它们的来源。假如Dick想对它们的正当性发表评论，Bruce的瞪视足以令他闭嘴。  
  
出于同样的原因，没有人提及桌子正中央的南瓜汤。Bruce将蒸锅端上桌时Alfred向大厨们投去了然的一瞥。除了Clark没有人喝下那神秘的混合剂。那突兀的橘红色绝非天然。  
  
Clark强迫自己咽下一满口汤并抑制住一个鬼脸。它仿佛在嘴里燃烧。Dick自始自终看着他，正准备迸些字出来。他在看见Clark沉默的‘救救我’的表情之后纵声大笑。“哦我的天啊。那绝不可能是南瓜。”  
  
“别喝。”Bruce瞪着Clark，而后者正小心翼翼地用一片餐巾擦着嘴。  
  
“这种永生难忘的味道值得体验。”Clark反驳道。跟Bruce一起做饭并不是一件容易的事。这伴随着大量关于烹饪方法与喜好的争执。倒挺像他们在战场上的合作。  
  
“你的腹泻将永生难忘。”Dick又开始窃笑了。  
  
“我不知道我们哪儿做错了。”Clark咕哝道。在碗里转动他的勺子。“我们是按照菜谱做的。”  
  
“我们没有。” Bruce冲着他的意大利面抱怨道。他拒绝接受那汤的人造色泽。  
  
“我们有。”Clark固执地指出。接着他耸了耸肩。“起码，大概三分之一的过程。”  
  
Dick站起身来好仔细看看那锅漂浮着奇异土豆状物质的东西。天哪那真是糟透了。“我简直没法－”  
  
Bruce选择在同一时间站了起来，两只手掌撑在桌上。所有人都停了下来，看着他们俩。接着Bruce拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，并将餐巾丢在了桌上。“失陪。”他起身离开走出房间，两扇门在他身后摆动。  
  
Dick疑惑地环视周围，慢慢地沉入椅子里。  
  
在餐桌的另一头，Jason讥笑一声，“伙计，你可把老大惹生气了。”  
  
Damian的视线如钢铁般冰冷。“你粉碎了父亲的信心并践踏了他的尊严。”  
  
“需要我提醒你吗，Damian少爷，当Bruce老爷将那个锅摆到你面前时，你一边咒骂着一边用你的膝盖磕桌子。”  
  
“那是自然反应。”Damian立马瞪了Alfred一眼。“我可没有冒犯的意思，Pennyworth。不像他。”  
  
Clark向Dick传递了一个安抚的眼神。“我去看看他忙什么去了。”他跟着Bruce朝蝙蝠洞的方向去了。  
  
Clark发现Bruce正弯腰伏在桌上，近乎疯狂地浏览着图表。他打开手边的任意画稿，匆匆略读过，又转向另一幅。  
  
“这不对。”他不停小声咕哝着。“这不匹配。”  
  
“什么不匹配？”Clark疑惑地问。  
  
“机器和蓝图。”Bruce指着图表，“这里指定硬质碳化钨。”他拿起一段烧焦的金属。“看看这个。这只是阿尔法-贝塔合金。钛合金。至多用于400度高温。它经受不住时间旅行产生的热量。”  
  
“但是那个细节，”Clark指着其中一张图并从金属堆里挑出一块。“这个看起来几乎一模一样。”他又捡起另一块。“它们都看起来一模一样，除了那些小件。”  
  
“是的。”Bruce心烦意乱地嘟囔道，“有人建了根基，然后在做完三分之一时停下了，并重新将其建成更简易的一种机器。”  
  
“他没有时间了。”Clark轻柔地说。他拿起一段金属，双眼似乎透过他手中的物件看向远方。“那些诊断。他发现他得了癌症。”  
  
“但如果他不按照这些图表来……”Bruce想到为了拿到金属废料，墙上被Clark烧出的大洞。“那为什么他要将这些图表留着等你找出来呢？”  
  
Clark目瞪口呆地抬起头来，“留给我？”  
  
“是的，他不会知道我要穿越到这里来。”Bruce跌坐在他的椅子上，按揉着他的太阳穴。他空洞地盯着那个年长的Bruce造出的机器残留，直到脑海中灵光一现。“除非他知道。”  
  
“除非他知道什么？”Clark疑惑地问。  
  
Bruce开始在桌前来回踱步。“想一想，什么是我有而那个年长的我没有的东西？”  
  
“时间？”Clark犹豫不决地回答。“三十年。”Bruce承认道，“和一份验尸报告。”  
  
“一份验尸报告。”Clark复述着，“什么？”  
  
“我可以检查我自己的尸体。从尸体的死细胞上找出癌症是怎么病发的。这是他研究里缺失的东西。而我将有三十年来找到疗法。”Bruce以他惯常的客观冷静的口吻说道。“这就是他将我送来这里的原因。”  
  
“等等。谁送你来的？”  
  
“我送我自己来的。”Bruce咔嗒一声打开屏幕。他迅速地滚动页面浏览关于氪石诱发型癌症的大量数据。“这就是为什么所有信息都留存在这个数据库里。等着我发现。”  
  
“那么这个机器……”Clark的声音逐渐减弱。他手中的金属掉落在地，发出响亮的叮当声。  
  
“这不是他想建的机器。我了解我自己，他会想要自己穿越时空并包办一切。”Bruce推断道。具有讽刺意味的是，他知道年长的自己甚至不相信年轻的自己。“但我不曾有时间做完那个机器，而且不久我便失去了体力。所以我变更了机器。”  
  
“一台远程时间机器。”Clark说，震惊于他刚刚得到的结论。“他选了个你正处于晕迷状态的时段然后将你带到未来。”  
  
“正是如此。现在我要做的就是根据这些蓝图重建时间旅行机器，然后带着所有关于这癌症如何夺去我的生命的信息回去。”Bruce抬起头看见Clark在用一种古怪的方式看着他。“怎么？”  
  
Clark摇了摇头。他艰涩地干笑几声，“你疯了。你显而易见地——疯得不可思议。我爱你。”  
  
听到他的表白，Bruce的心脏漏跳了一拍。他试着思考这段表白Clark有几分认真。这里面有多少是下意识的一时冲动。这里面有多少爱是给那个更年长，更智慧，也更有经验的他的。或者说，他试着不去思考这些事情。  
  
Clark并未察觉Bruce内心的骚乱。他弯下腰捡起掉落的金属。他柔情地审视着它，仿佛只有它才能唤起他对那个固执男人的记忆，那个不愿仿效常人屈服于死亡的男人。  
  
“你为何不打一份说明书并保存在你的桌面上？”Clark苦笑道，“王八蛋。你－他由着我在他的葬礼上哭成泪人。我把眼睛都哭干了。我猛砸地面，只为释放一些挤压着我胸膛的沉重压力。他一定全程都在笑我，想着等他起死回生时他能制造怎样的恶作剧。”  
  
Bruce移开目光。他读着屏幕上的文字。从字里行间读到作者刻意为之的客观超然。以科学为幌子，沮丧却藏匿其间。这是一个知晓自己命运的男人写下的文字。一个觉得自己无力改变这一切的男人。  
  
“也许他不像你想的那样满怀希望。”他安静地说。  
  
Clark接触金属的手冻结了。他强挤出一声笑。“他当然满怀希望。他向来知道他能赌赢命运。”他紧张地瞥了一眼Bruce，而Bruce迅速将屏幕上的文字最小化。  
  
“有很大的可能性他并不知道他的发明是否能成功。假如他安排我来带走验尸报告，他会希望我来得越早越好。我的猜测是那台远程时间机器从未停止计算，直到他去世的六个月之后。在它完成计算的那一瞬间，它便从过去复制了我的神智与身体并将我塞到这里。”  
  
“所以他不知道……”Clark的嗓子干涩了。Bruce站在他的机器面前，注视着指针旋转，他的心沉入谷底。在他的弥留之际，Bruce仍然想着他是怎样一败涂地。上帝啊，请不要。  
  
“但他有过希望。”Bruce冷酷地提醒他。“他苦心孤诣。而最终，他成功了。”  
  
Clark不再看着他了。他双眼看向那个囊括了他一无所知的信息的数据库。Bruce的书写。Bruce的话语。Bruce的作品。Bruce在求生，屡战屡败，屡败屡战……  
  
Bruce瞥向楼梯顶端并抑制住一声叹息。他大概得告诉他的客人们超人又跑去拯救世界了。


	8. 第八章 结合

第八章 结合  
  
“嘿。”  
  
Clark抬头便看见Bruce站在他客房的门口。他侧靠着门框，双臂交叠。接着他的手臂飞快地动了一下。Clark本能地抬手接住一个直冲面门飞来的白色小罐子。那速度快得能打断一个人的鼻梁。  
  
“反应挺快。”Bruce坏笑着，“你不会想要丢了这反应速度的。”  
  
“你差点杀死我。”Clark在手里转着罐子。那上面没贴标签。  
  
“是啊我尽心竭力却还是失败了。”Bruce做作地按揉着他的右肩，好像刚刚的投掷扭伤了他的胳膊似的。“Leslie送来了这个。一天三粒，无氪石辐射。抑郁症是个混蛋，但我们会克服它的。”  
  
Clark感到他的嗓子堵得厉害。“我没－”他开口说道，紧张得结巴，“我很久没有过这种感觉了。”  
  
Bruce点了点头，无声地接纳了他痛苦的自白。接着他走过Clark并拾起他的枕头。  
  
“哦，我觉得这个挺好的。你没必要－”  
  
Bruce回给他一个 _你是不是傻_ 的表情，这下Clark感到两颊都烧了起来。“跟我来。”  
  
Bruce的卧室正如一直以来的那样，非同寻常的大，也非同寻常的暗。他溜达进去并将Clark的枕头扔在他自己的旁边。接着他将被铺翻下，爬上他自己的那边。当Clark还傻站在那里时，Bruce略带恼怒地冲着他挑起了一根眉毛。  
  
“过来。”  
  
Clark不自在地纽绞着双手。“如果这是为了治疗我的疾病……”  
  
Bruce给了他一记异常锋利的瞪视，差点害Clark咬住他的舌头。“如果一晚上性爱就能治好抑郁症，Leslie早就失业了。”  
  
他盯着Clark的胯部，漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“如果你起不来的话，我们可以直接睡觉。我不在意。”  
  
“我对很多事情失去了兴趣，Bruce。”Clark咕哝着辩解道，“但性爱不是其中之一。”但他还是在那里杵着，双手在身侧紧握。  
  
Bruce用双肘支撑着自己，审视着他的姿态。“你在困扰什么？”  
  
“你最后的记忆是三十年前。”Clark试图解释。  
  
“我今天至少确认这个三十次了。”Bruce干巴巴地回答道。“况且，你把这个说的像是失忆。”  
  
“我只是得确认我们进度相同……”Clark试着注视除了Bruce的身体之外的任何事物，尽管被子裹住了他腰部以下的部分。“如果我的记忆没有偏差的话，我们那时还是……朋友？”他不确定地说完。  
  
“我们是。” Bruce简略地表示赞成。“而现在我想让我们更进一步了。你对此有意见？”  
  
“没有，”Clark迅速的回答将他暴露无遗。但他仍逼问了一遍，“你确定吗？”  
  
Bruce恼怒地吸了口气。“Kent。你要么进来要么出去。然后关上你身后的门。”他扯起被子将自己埋了进去，翻身面向窗子。他希望他的心脏不要跳动得像现在这样飞快。  
  
过了好一会儿他才听见床柱因多了一份体重而嘎吱作响的声音。一双强壮的手臂将他翻成平躺的姿态。而当Clark的身躯压上来抵住他时，Bruce简直要低声咒骂了。他的勃起挤压着他结实的腹部。  
  
Clark倾身过来对着他的脖子低语。他温暖的呼吸将一阵刺痛的快感传上Bruce的脊柱。“当正常人害羞时，他们一般表现得很害羞。而不是暴躁得像是要撕裂谁的喉咙似的。”  
  
“我没害羞。”Bruce斩钉截铁地说。隔着被子他都能感受到Clark的阴茎有多硬。这感受是全新的。从Clark那出人意料的直率态度到他对于性爱的渴望，这一切都是全新的。全新，却并不讨厌。他看着Clark掀开被子跟他一起钻进被铺里。Clark是什么时候脱的衣服？超级速度真讨人厌。  
  
“我可以吗？”Clark拽着Bruce的丝绸睡衣。  
  
“就好像在这节骨眼上我还会说'不'似的。”  
  
作为奖励，一对饥渴的唇攫住了Bruce的。接着是一系列模糊不清的动作，他舌尖上一丝甜蜜混合的味道令他疏忽大意。他竭尽全力抵抗着这立志尝尽他嘴里每一个角落的入侵者。双手在他胸前逡巡，一根手指轻弹着一粒敏感的乳尖。当他终于扭开他的嘴脱离了窒息的危险，他的衣服已经全被脱掉了。他连它们是否仍完整无缺都不知道。  
  
Clark的眼睛在哀鸣着一些太过明显的话语，即使他作为侦探的那部分死绝了他也能轻易地解读出来。 _留下。求你。求你，Bruce，留下。留在我身边。_  
  
接着Clark的嘴唇便贴上了他的脖子，用力地吮吸着他的皮肤，留下淤青。 他的吻拖拖沓沓地顺着他的肩胛骨落下，亲吻他，吮吸他，啃咬他。在可能的每一时和每一寸都留下印记。  
  
在每一寸伤痕累累的皮肤上，他留下标示着 _属于我_ 的印记。在他的胸膛上， _我的_ 。足够用力地吮吸他的乳尖直到从Bruce那儿收获一声绵长的、饱受折磨的呻吟。 _我的_ 。Clark沿着他的腹部一路向下，他手握他的双球，轻柔地按揉着它们。他的手指从底部向上划，压按着Bruce的勃起，戏弄着他。前液滴落在Bruce的肚皮上。Clark则将那汁液从他皮肤上舔去。 _我的_ 。  
  
Bruce试图抗拒Clark动作中原始的占有意味。那些甜蜜的承诺流露在Clark落下的每一个吻中。 _若你留下，我便将世界双手奉上。我绝无二话。我将给你一切你想要的，我将成为一切你需要的。_ 他拱起躯干迎向Clark紧绕他阴茎的手，享受着那坚定有力又正中己怀的抚摸。他在与一个男人做爱这件事面前显得如此青涩，这事实几乎激怒了他。而Clark这童子军却精准地知道要怎么做。怎样取悦他，怎样使他扭动，怎样令他因渴求而啜泣。  
  
他体内升起一种陌生的空虚感，渴望被填满。Bruce挺起胯，于欲望缠身的微妙情境中尽情表达他想要什么。他多么想要。强烈、粗野又急不可耐。不足一秒的模糊动作映在他的眼眸中。Clark立马就回来了，冰凉的润滑剂被抹在他紧致的褶皱的小穴上。这个混蛋甚至知道Bruce把他的润滑剂放在哪里。  
  
Bruce感到一根手指抵住他，按入他体内。接着他便随着Clark手的动作摇晃了起来，紧紧裹住他。一声含混的尖叫从他嘴里逸出。这至少可以说是尴尬的了。当Clark用手指抽插他的屁股时，他发出的那些短促又放荡的声响……他并不想令自己听起来绝望，但随之而来的快感夺去了他的全部注意力。他根本无暇顾及尴尬。他感觉到Clark的第二根手指进入了他。Clark扩张着他的小穴，玩弄着他紧绷的肌肉。以手指戏弄他，以欲念倾注他。  
  
“放松，放松。”Clark轻声低语，放慢了节奏。  
  
Bruce的整块背部都抵在原木床头板上。闪耀的一层薄汗覆盖着他的躯体。他剧烈地喘息着，比与任何超级英雄进行一场打斗都喘得厉害。“操我。”他直直注视着Clark的双眼要求到。他才不会乞求，即使他的屁股已经湿漉漉地准备就绪了。  
  
Clark收回他的手指并将Bruce拖回他的枕头上。“我不想伤害你。”  
  
 _如果你敢现在停下我就弄死你。_ Bruce刻薄地在心里威胁道。上帝啊他的小洞渴求得都要滴水了，想要被填满。Clark只要把他巨大多汁的阴茎插进来就好了，抽插他——  
  
Clark一瞬间便进入了他，这感觉是疼痛与欢愉共存的缩影。它迫使Bruce抛却他的理智，放任Clark的名字破喉而出。他在压力的挤压下发软蜷曲，抵着他背后那唯一硬邦邦的东西扭动。Clark将双手稳稳地放在他的屁股上。“别动。你会伤到你自己的。”Bruce发现超级力量是性爱中的又一优势。  
  
光是Clark用胯部撞击他的扑哧声就足以将Bruce的理智推过界了。要是Clark能放开他紧握在他阴茎上那要命的手就好了。这挺入似乎永无止尽。他一而再再而三地觉得自己被逼得太紧了，就要越过边缘，坠入深渊。但随即Clark的手会给他带来短暂的清醒，然后再放任他继续坠落。Bruce挣扎着想抓住那白热的极乐，但每当他快要高潮时它便从他的手指缝隙间溜走。Clark的阴茎正以娴熟的精准击打着他的前列腺，用他此生体验到的最极致快感令他两眼发黑。他的眼中有水汽凝聚，因无限期的推迟而涌起的湿意。他不知道什么时候这持续的甜蜜便会成为无止尽的折磨。  
  
 _求你，求你。_ Bruce用肢体不受控的颤动表达他的乞求。乞求Clark准许他的释放。有那么一瞬间他几乎听见隐藏在Clark呼吸之后的冰冷威胁。那个声音说着 _留下。留下，我就给你你想要的。我要的不过是一个承诺。_  
  
接着Clark便放开了他的手，Bruce立马就高潮了，精液射满了他的腹部。Clark用手抚慰着他直到他流干最后一滴。然后Clark咬进他的肩膀，深得堪堪流出鲜血。他射在Bruce的屁股里，用他的体液填满那火热的紧致。  
  
Clark柔软又餍足地抽出时，Bruce已经精疲力竭。他的神情仍定格在惊讶与快乐之间，但他的双眼已经合上了。这是一副怪异又鲜活的画面。  
  
Clark压下他满足的微笑，重新溜回被窝里，将被子盖紧来保暖。Bruce向他依偎过来。他的喘息从未像现在这样快。  
  
很长一段时间，Clark只是注视着他爱人的面庞沐浴在月光里。他被Bruce纯粹的美所惊艳，他这样鲜活地躺在他身边。接着他将双臂环绕上Bruce瘦削的躯干，并阖上双眼。他几乎要忘记这种完整的感觉了。  
---


	9. 第九章 梦魇

第九章 梦魇

Bruce的声音。颤抖的。虚弱的。沙哑的。寂静。

Bruce的面庞。不堪重负的。筋疲力竭的。痛苦的。黑暗。

Bruce的触碰。褶皱的皮肤。脱力的紧握。寒冷。战栗。消失。

Clark握紧拳头感受着落下的发丝。满手的白丝从他指尖滑落。它们在他脚边堆砌，迅速淹没了他，令他陷入窒息的痛苦之中。Bruce的头发。

液体在他额头上汇聚，顺着他的下巴滴落。在他白色的T恤衬托下，红色扩散开来，显得异常突兀。猩红色瀑布。Bruce的血。

饱受折磨的尖叫。气喘吁吁的回响。乞求声，撞击着他的鼓膜。Bruce，等待着他的救援，随着每一分钟的流逝而逐渐丧失希望。

Clark辜负了他。一次又一次。Clark. Clark,醒醒。

“Clark.Clark!”

熟悉的蓝眼睛注视着他，内里隐藏着关心。Clark猛地从床上弹了起来，听到床板伴随着他的动作发出一声危险的嘎吱声。

“放松。你要把床弄塌了。”

“多久－”Clark抬手擦了擦额头。那里全汗湿了。“我弄醒你多久——？”

“不算久。”Bruce承认道。他沿着床头板立起一个枕头，舒舒服服地靠了上去。“你做噩梦了。”

Clark扫视着房间。此时仍然很暗。“现在几点了？”

“三点二十。”

Clark倦怠地将头枕回枕头上。“对不起。我应该另找地方睡的。这种情况……偶尔会发生。”经常地。反复地。

Bruce似乎犹豫了片刻。“你……想谈谈吗？”他迎着Clark疑问的眼神耸了耸肩。“我恰好有很多经验。没错，关于如何处理噩梦的。家里的男孩们都曾在某段时间被它们困扰。夜半的尖叫声实属常见。”

“能有你陪在身边是他们的幸运。”

“你可以向我倾诉，如果你想的话。”Bruce正以某种古怪的兴趣研究着他的手。

Clark突然意识到Bruce有些紧张。对于Bruce来说，一场私密谈话的亲密度更甚于热量与体液的交换。他并不想拒绝Bruce。这是一个表达信任的机会。

“我梦见你。无数次。”Clark开始说。他从Bruce手指的微微退缩中洞悉他的震惊。那就是他将得到的全部回应了。他继续说，“我记得你最后的那几天。我的大脑在我睡觉的时候循环播放这些画面。我记得我的感觉，我感觉自己应为此负责，感觉无能为力。我是地球上最强大的男人，然而我的力量与意志只是徒劳无功的。我看见从你的头皮上掉落的头发，你咳在白色床单上的血。在梦中这总让我觉得窒息。”

现在Bruce开始古怪地盯着他了。很长一段时间里他没对Clark的倾诉作出任何评论。而几乎就在Clark以为他永远不会得到任何回应时，Bruce安静地吐出一句，“我永远也不会原谅你。”

Clark感到尖锐的刺痛，仿佛一道深深的、裸露的伤口在他那破损躯壳上开裂了。他哽回涌上喉头的情感，“我知道。”

“你不知道。”Bruce执拗地厉声说道。“如果我此生的意义只是让你在我死后痛不欲生，那么我永远也不会原谅你。我永远也不会原谅我自己。”

Clark回以一段不知所措的沉默。片刻间他都无法回答，接着他缓缓避开Bruce恼怒的瞪视，“要换做是你经历那样摧心剖肝的折磨，你就不会这样说了……你……即使你归咎于我我也丝毫不会惊讶。归咎于那个闯入你星球的氪星人和随他而来的氪石。归咎于最终致你于死地的病源。我丝毫不会惊讶。”

“Clark.” Bruce愤怒地直面他，他的下巴收紧。“别来告诉我我对自己了解多少。我是年轻了点，但并不意味着我就不是你认识的那个人了。”他恼怒地让了一步，“我不喜欢看到你被一个死人的回忆反复折磨，不管那是谁。”

Clark将手掌覆在额头上，摇了摇头。“我知道，Bruce。如果情况颠倒的话，我也会憎恨我自己，憎恨我使你遭受的痛苦。”  
Bruce猛转过身，正打算就着这表白进行猛烈反击，但Clark快他一步。“我在学习。”他说，躲避着Bruce的目光。比起承诺这更像是防卫，“我在努力。起码我没有放弃。不再会了。”

他闭了一会眼，听见了他们的床单翻动的声音，接着温暖便在他腰胯边蜷缩了起来。

“很好。”Bruce仅仅说道。

Clark在黑暗中等待着其他意见的到临，但好一会儿之后，他等来的只有Bruce清浅的呼噜声。那舒缓的呼吸声伴随着从他的身体里发散的温暖。Bruce的温暖，催促着Clark陷入那深沉、无梦的睡眠。


	10. 第十章 检查

第十章 检查

“你一定要这么做吗？”Clark的声音犹豫不决。他转过脸，心不在焉地拨弄着Bruce电脑上的按钮。蝙蝠洞里弥漫着一股腐肉的味道。

“这只是一具死尸，Clark。腐朽的肉块。别跟一块过期腐肉建立什么感情联系。”Bruce将桌子在蝙蝠洞里转了一圈并拿出一套手术用具。“而且如果你不想把你的午饭吐出来的话，我建议你把视线固定在屏幕上。”

Bruce沉默地工作着，偶尔让Clark将他的新发现输进电脑。概括性的结论没有那么难应付。Bruce先是通过不切开皮肉的观察来检查。Clark竭尽全力地想着Alfred的三明治。美味的总会三明治。旁边配上炸薯片。

“氪石接触造成的影响与辐射类似。”Bruce皱起眉头，试着从难以分辨的一堆肉之中识别线索。地底的低温与密封的棺材已经极大地减缓了腐败过程。“过度暴露在氪石之下会激发一种突变体，正类似于急性髓性白血病。伴随出现手臂与腿部的出血点。”

Bruce 短暂地抬了抬头。“你把这些都打下来了吗？”

Clark在控制台前抱住自己，他坚定地紧盯着键盘。“是的。”他伸出手按照Bruce说的开始打字，尽管他的手指颤栗不已。

“器官衰竭。让我们来看看这是从哪开始的。”

金属划破血肉的声音即刻便将理智从Clark脆弱的心脏中驱赶殆尽。他麻木地聆听着规律的剪刀移动的声音。三明治。薯片。三明治。薯片。

“你从没告诉过我你现在做什么工作。”Bruce以一种喝下午茶闲聊的随意口吻问他。

Clark抓住那个问题就像在烦扰的背景噪音中抓住一根救命稻草。“哥谭公报。我之前在那里工作。六个月之前……就没再做了。我没法继续下去了。”他气息不稳，几欲叹息，接着他告诫自己别再呼吸了。再没什么东西能像那浓郁刺鼻的气味那样刺激他的鼻腔了。“等我好一些了，我会再申请入职的。”

“如果你需要为你的新平民身份弄个学位，我可以买一个给你。”Bruce提议道。“我更中意普林斯顿的，但是如果你想要堪萨斯州立大学的……”他满不在乎地耸了耸肩。“任何大学，任何学位。”

“我现在这样就足够了。我只是需要一点点努力。”Clark试图挤出一个小小的微笑。在这样日常的对话中听到Bruce的声音实在令人倍感抚慰。“我从没想过我有一天会放弃写作。那曾是我最爱的消遣。”

“我记得。”

“那时，我也很难想象我会离开星球日报……”Clark想象着钢笔在他手中的触感，不同于他现在常带在身边的电子平板。“但我别无他选。我在一群逐渐老去的人当中实在太显年轻了。我走的时候Lois很理解我。”

“嗯。”

“Bruce。”

“…嗯？”

“你觉得……”Clark下定决心直视Bruce所在的方向。他无视了桌上那堆无从辨认的肉块。Bruce的手套被染得颜色斑驳。“你觉得你能拯救你自己吗？”

Bruce短暂地抬了抬头，眯起眼睛审视着他，“你这个问题的措辞很古怪。”

“我是说……”

Bruce以一记了然的瞪视打断了他，“谁知道呢？三十年也许刚够发明氪石诱发型癌症的特效药。”

“你知道你没法改变过去，对吗？”Clark安静地说。“没人能。”

“我能改变未来。”Bruce坚定地瞪着他。“你的过去和现在就是我的未来。”

“但你在你的未来做的和你在我的过去做的是一样的。你从没能找到疗法。你努力过了。”

“真是鼓舞人心啊。”

“宇宙会自我修正，Bruce。你永远不会找到疗法。或者你能找到疗法却没有必要的原料。又或者你的药不起作用，诸如此类。整个宇宙会竭尽全力地阻止你如愿。”

Bruce耸了耸肩，毫不理会Clark刚刚抛过来的一长串解释。有一部分的他完全理解为什么Clark会这样绝望。Clark正在否定那些虚无缥缈的希望。挥开所有不切实际的可能性，从即将到来的失望之中解救自己。这样他就不会被高举到空气中然后再一次被摔下。

“堪萨斯州立大学肯定升级了他们的量子物理课程。”Bruce毫不客气地评论道。

“我有时会负责哥谭公报的科学版。”

“那么你觉得我在撒谎咯。”

听到这句指控，Clark猛地抬起头，“关于什么？”

Bruce瞥都没瞥他一眼。他正专心致志地分割缠绕在一起的腐烂组织。“当我一开始到这里来的时候，我说过我得回去这样三十年前的Bruce Wayne才能从他的昏迷中苏醒。你觉得这是个谎言。”

“我觉得……”Clark慢慢地吞咽了一下。“这不符合这个宇宙运行的方式。发生过的事就已经发生了。在我的记忆里，你醒过来了。此时无论你做什么，这个宇宙都会促使你在三十年前醒过来。唯一不同的是，你并不是需要回去……你想要回去。”

“我想要回去是因为我想救我自己的命。”并不是因为我不想呆在这里，和你在一起。

“我知道。”Clark疲惫地点了点头以示理解。“我是在告诉你你不能。你在我的过去里死去了。就在我的怀抱里。”所以能留多久就留多久吧，和我在一起。别再浪费你的时间寻找那个永远不会成功的疗法了。

Bruce以不必要的大力将什么东西扯出了那具尸体。某种随时间逐渐变硬的东西，与氧化发黑的其他东西纠缠在一起。Clark战战兢兢地回过身来。“我将与宇宙抗争。”Bruce若无其事地说道。

“你不能就这样－”Clark中断了这句话并挫败地瘫坐在长凳上。

“你又不知道。”

“宇宙会－”

“如果这不是宇宙的问题呢？”Bruce回击道。Clark抬头看他，一头雾水。“如果这只是个征兆而已呢？一个在我昏迷期间我的大脑计算出的可能的未来？那样的话就没什么能阻止我重塑未来了。因为现在我所看到的都只是我的大脑预测的未来，而非真正的未来。”

当然，这不失为一种可能。对Bruce来说，那有百分之五十的可能性是真的。他无从得知他所经历的是现实，还是幻想，那种像电子游戏一样的昏迷。Clark紧张地咬住了嘴唇。他们的相遇是一场梦，而这是对他们现今处境的一种乐观的展望。一种非常不可能的可能。Clark有他自己的理智，他自己的历史。他当然不觉得他是Bruce潜意识里的一个幻影。“但是……如果这是一次昏迷引起的时间旅行呢？”

从发现Bruce的机器和蓝图开始，时间旅行就是他们一致同意的。这也是最符合逻辑的解释。

Bruce的双手稍停了一会儿，他笔直地看着Clark的双眼。“那么这就是我们拥有的全部时间了，而我将不会再见到你。”

“我……我不明白。”

“根据诺维科夫自洽性原理，宇宙会自我修复。我永远不会找到疗法。”Bruce暴躁地解释道。“这就是你坚持的那个消极的可能性。你相信这个宇宙。”

“而我相信多元宇宙。”Bruce继续说道。“如果我找到了疗法，我会成功地活下去，但跟另一个Clark Kent一起。即使我找不到，我试过了，而我所有的尝试都是基于来自这一个未来的知识。这就意味着当我回到过去，时空旅行过的我进入的将是另一个平行宇宙，另一个未来的分支。即使我失败了，我的未来也会和另一个Clark Kent共度。”

什么东西在Clark脑海里发出咔嗒一声。他明白了什么，却又不愿意承认。

“是的，Clark。我仍然可以拯救我自己。如果我成功了，一个崭新的未来等待着我。”Bruce的声音在蝙蝠洞里回荡，将答案刻进Clark空洞的内核。“但我救不了你。不管我成功与否，那个在未来等我的Clark Kent都不会是你。等我离去，你便不会再见到我。”

这是一段最漫长的沉默，Clark感到时间沿着钟滴滴答答地以一种折磨人的节奏走着。然后Bruce便做完事了，他脱下手套并步行经过了他。他的桌上摆着标着标签的培养皿和小型玻璃容器，这是所有他将学习并攻克的事物。他的工作服仍然散发着一种腐烂的肉体的味道。使Clark想起某个确凿无疑的死亡。某个他无法回溯的死亡。

“我是蝙蝠侠。我从来没自称是谁的救星。”Bruce将手套丢在垃圾桶里便走开了，将Clark同他自己了无生气的尸体一起留在空旷的蝙蝠洞里。


	11. 第十一章 训练

第十一章 训练

“你确定我们能上来这里吗？”当他们接近暸望塔时，Clark怀疑地看着窗外。与此同时Bruce对接了标枪号，精准高效的动作正与Clark记忆中的相符。

“蝙蝠侠批准了你的回归，超人。”

“从技术上讲，你不是蝙蝠侠。”

“我建造了它，我拥有它。Dick有他的遗产，可以建造他自己漂浮的卫星了。”Bruce一边戴上他的面具一边走出了标枪号。“蝙蝠侠也许不永远是我，但我永远都是蝙蝠侠。”

超人脚未沾地一抹红光便闪现在他们面前。

“蝙蝠！怎么了？手套真炫酷，这是啥，版本2.0么？”红衣包裹的双手拉起Bruce的前臂以便细细打量。“噢，大超，你回来啦！”

超人审视了一番当前情景后给出了他最中肯的建议。“你真的不会想要继续抓着那只手的。”

一双疑惑的眼睛回望着他。“嗯？”

“闪电侠。”蝙蝠侠警告性地低吼道。

“噢，那个声音，老兄。”Wally体谅地走开了。最好别染上什么蝙蝠侠携带的病菌了。“来，吃片止咳糖。”

“他，额，不是Dick。”Clark很有帮助地指出了这一点。

“噢。”Wally瞥了一眼蝙蝠侠外露的下巴。“大米？”

“他爹。”Clark试图在Bruce脱下面具之前发出警告。

Wally的脸色开始如幻灯片播放一般变化。他将Bruce的手套像是烫手山芋一般扔下。“卧槽。我可不知道这个。我最好开始跑了。再见了，大超和蝙蝠爸比！”

“蝙蝠爸比。他在说什么鬼？”Bruce将他的面罩重新拉上，皱了皱眉。

“你也许想知道他的心率突增并正以一小时五百英里的速度奔跑。”Clark叹了口气。“老蝙蝠侠从六尺之下爬出来了。你真的很享受这个，不是吗？”

蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，“如果我穿越回过去的话，我不会被允许改变任何事。但如果我穿越到我死后的未来，我想特么做什么就做什么。”

“比如把Wally吓出恐慌症。”

“这是你刚刚听出来的？”

“差不多。他在一家咖啡店里紧捂胸口。”超人怀疑地扫了一眼蝙蝠侠。“他觉得你是一只吸血鬼……而且他找到Diana了。你成功将她变成了你的非官方移动版资讯中心。”

“得了吧。”蝙蝠侠脱下手套并将手放在指纹传感器上。“让我们在吓死某人之前赶紧解决这个。”

“令人怀念，不是吗？”蝙蝠侠锁上了暸望塔训练室的门。

“你不脱掉装甲吗？”超人疑惑地问道。 

“我也没打开红太阳光线。”

“你应该打开。我坚持。”

“不。训练的目的是让你重新掌控你的超能力。我不是来教你简单的拳脚功夫的。”蝙蝠侠举起拳头，岔开双腿保持平衡。“来吧。”

“那具盔甲可保护不了你。”

“这是凯芙拉。”

“我有超级力量。你打开红太阳光线，然后我再出击。”超人只觉内心急躁，气血翻涌。“我无法控制我的力量。我也许会伤害到你。”

“就得这样。”蝙蝠侠朝那个外星人猛冲了过去。他的膝盖险擦过超人的脸，离超人不过一英寸。超人立即向后倒去。他感受到那股厉风给他鼻子上带来的刺痛。“以你现在的速度，即使是Alfred也能打断你的鼻子。”

“好吧你知道吗，你引起我的注意了。”超人猛将蝙蝠侠撞向墙，碾碎了他背后的金属。

“这还差不多。用你的热视线。”

“我不能－”他勉强躲过瞄着他的脸飞来的蝙蝠镖。

“想办法自救吧。我将全力以赴。”

下一个蝙蝠镖没能回到蝙蝠侠的手上。一半的它融化成了地上的一小摊液体。超人根本来不及仔细看上一眼，蝙蝠侠的飞踢便直达他的腹部了。

这感觉很痛。“氪石。”他呼出一口气，试着保持他的平衡。这感觉就像是有一个鞋印刻进了他的皮肤里。火辣辣的痛。

“一种稀释过的配方，混合了铅元素。它不会干扰你超能力的使用，但直接接触会令你疼痛。”蝙蝠侠的靴子边缘闪着一圈绿光。“你要么现在打败我，要么就等着过会哭吧。我的装备只会越来越好。”

超人的重击直接砸在了面罩上。超级力量击碎了一部分面罩。Bruce迅速地眨了眨眼睛以防护目镜碎片进到眼睛里。但一瞬间的迟疑已足够超人将蝙蝠侠摁在地上了。后者在他的背部接触到铺着薄毯的地板的一瞬间就滑出了他的掌控。他在地板上借力一跃而起， 自下而上直击超人面门。接着超人的手肘就以一个不可能的角度切到他的面前。蝙蝠侠一个急转，避免了对下巴的直击，但超人的手正牢牢抓着他的脚踝。他抑制住超级力量击中他身侧的痛楚。

“粗心大意。”超人厉声喝到，同时吐出一口血。氪石镶边的设备强劲难破，又正以打败他为目标，那是……令Bruce患上癌症的罪魁祸首。

下一次攻击令他措手不及。蝙蝠侠重新站了起来，紧咬牙关，握紧双拳，他摆好攻势。他的全身闪烁着幽绿的光芒，那终将吞噬掉他生命的光芒。

“脱下来。”Clark低声说道。他试图爬起来，但下一秒Bruce的拳头便袭向了他的下巴。这一下打得他脑袋后仰，痛苦不堪。舱顶灯在他视线里混乱地浮浮沉沉。他抹去脸上的血。Bruce以某种方法迫使他咬到了自己的舌头。血从他脆弱的味蕾里渗了出来。熟悉的血味。就像他曾在Bruce虚弱时亲吻他的每一次，那时Bruce踩在万丈深渊的边缘，离悬崖陡壁仅一步之遥。

 

“这得看你的本事了。”蝙蝠侠咆哮着。Clark看到了他的动作，甚至抬手挡了一下，但他还是慢了一秒。他的神经末梢送回一连串信号，混杂着疼痛与麻木与……Bruce的手逐渐无力，他脑后的伤口。它们纠缠着他。他拯救了Bruce，不是吗？地下隧道。Bane。Bruce在呼吸，微弱地呼吸。他毫无知觉。

一闪而逝的烟雾。蝙蝠侠的战术。Clark向着烟雾摆拳，朝着他印象中蝙蝠侠前一秒出现的地方冲了过去。

“太慢了。”

对准他太阳穴的一击令他两眼发黑。Clark摇晃着转过身。他用热视线横扫整个房间。他能感觉到那个黑衣覆盖的身影蹲伏下来躲过地毯式的攻击。金属在融化。墙后的暗阁断裂脱落。若他愿意，他的热视线足以摧毁整个房间。烟雾依旧遮蔽着他的视线。他无法看穿这团灰色的物质。

“还是太慢了。”蝙蝠侠低吼道。

永远晚了一步。

Clark听见金属物件被扔在他脚下。他在那个迷你炸弹爆炸之前就本能地跳起。Bruce说他将全力以赴，这话半分不假。超人光鲜的制服令他在浓雾里像一根路灯一样惹眼。他却几乎看不见Bruce黑色的盔甲。

太晚了。Bruce的手垂落在他身旁。Bruce的头无力地靠在他的肩膀上。Clark带他飞到蝙蝠洞。Leslie正等待着。Alfred将他绑住固定好。接下来Clark便只好来回踱步，等待着一个可怕的真相。无能为力。Bruce已回天乏术。

 

蝙蝠侠在烟雾掩映中围着他打转，Clark能感觉到。武器化了的戏剧性是一件恐怖的事情。他根本无从判断蝙蝠侠何时会攻击，会从哪里出现。突然之间蝙蝠侠的金属手套便横到了他的胸前。氪石镶边的金属如毒牙一般抵着他的制服。脱下来。它会在不知不觉中杀了你。

这份焦虑令他清醒过来，他突然记起Bruce曾有二十次骂过他太慢。他的超级速度不是用来出拳和踢腿的。而是用来飞行的。平扫过地面。地毯式攻击。这间训练室比Bruce的起居室还小。他完全不必用X视线和热视线来追踪Bruce。他不必玩蝙蝠侠的游戏，不必在能见度为零的情况下玩猫抓耗子的游戏。他完全可以像超级功率的吸尘器一样扫荡整个房间。

随着思维逐渐明晰超人从地上升了起来。他开始转着圈飞，扫过房间的每个角落。他势头渐长。向心力很快驱散了蝙蝠侠制造的烟雾。整个房间渐变为一段模糊不清的白墙，银色金属柜，蓝色保护垫……而一个一闪而过的黑色阴影正勉强维持着自己的位置。在威胁着要撕裂它的强风之中支撑着自己。

下一秒Bruce便发现自己平躺在地上。困惑如迅速归位的沙袋一般撞向他。超人跨坐在他身上，他的体重压在Bruce的大腿上。

“你赢了。”蝙蝠侠不情不愿地说，透过完整的那一半面罩上的白色目镜瞪着他。“现在从我身上下去，你这木头桩子。”

超人没有回答，而Bruce抬起手将他从大腿上搡了下去。这当然没能奏效。他正打算抱怨几句，超人的手就又出现在他的盔甲上了。这一次还带着些不同以往的急迫。

“…嘿，”Bruce这时有些不确定了。不是说他不欢迎搏斗之后的性爱，但他们至少得找个更加私密的地方吧？

“脱下来。”Clark要求道，他的声音破碎。他跟那些隐形搭扣搏斗着。他的手指探寻着从哪里能使胸甲与肩甲分离。

“我更想要一块出现在我背后的床垫－”Bruce厉声说道。他注视着Clark扯下他的手套并一把甩到房间的另一头。“那个比你所有的退休金还贵。”

“我知道，我知道。”Clark将他的脸埋在Bruce的颈弯里吞咽了一下。他声音里的气力还不及他手上一半。“请不要再穿这个了。”

Bruce竖起他的眉毛。他知道Clark反正是看不见他戏谑的表情的。“什么，凯芙拉？”

“氪石。你将永远不必与我作战。所以别戴了。”Clark的喘息重重喷在他的脖子上。他的气息滚烫而他的声音微微颤抖。“我会跟Conner做搏斗训练的。我会确保我在作为超人重回战场时是完全受控的。”  
“我总是将氪石带在我的皮带里，Clark。”Bruce绷着脸。“你对此从没有过问题。”

“也许这就是问题所在，不是吗？”Clark抬头时神情沉痛。他温柔地摸了摸Bruce的脸。“没有人比你暴露在外星射线下的时间更长。总是这些小事不容小觑。你带在皮带里的氪石。你拥有的氪石镶嵌的装置和武器。你没有氪石也能打败我。你拥有睿智的头脑，标新立异的心胸。就把它们都封藏起来吧。好好照顾你自己。向我保证。”

Bruce移开视线，直到房间里铺天盖地的沉默逼迫着他作答。“好吧。”他从紧咬的牙间吐出。“但我们还是会做搏斗训练。我会学着不依靠氪石打败你。等着瞧吧。”

“我知道你会的。”Clark用他的嘴唇贴了贴Bruce的。他从他迅速弓起背架起的防御姿势中体会到了这个男人的惊讶。接着Bruce就放松地投入了这个吻，并以蝙蝠侠的自尊心所能允许的全部热忱回应了他。

“床。现在。”Bruce喘息不已，而Clark露齿一笑。他抱起他并用x视线扫视了走廊。接着他疾速将他们俩运进超人的私人宿舍里。在这种速度下，即使是闪电侠也无法捕捉到他的身影。

“发现我们留下的乱七八糟的训练室的人会气疯的。”Bruce嘟囔道。

但说实话，他一点都不在乎。


	12. 第十二章 恢复

第十二章 恢复

“如果我想的话，我可以直接捣毁它。”

Bruce警惕地从他的发明中抬起头。他遵照着年老的自己留下的蓝图，建造着能带他回家的时光机器。桌上摆着他某种程度的进展，与年老的他建了相似的底座。

“只管动手。”Bruce拉下他的护目镜，继续专注于焊接。“我把你油炸了做晚餐。”

Clark将两杯咖啡放在Bruce的工作区。“它很精密，不是吗？”

“蝙蝠侠的时光机器。由一个比我多了三十年知识和经验的男人发明。”Bruce皱着眉，手指勾画着图案。“你觉得呢？”

“看起来很高科技。”

“别用你的脏手碰它。”

“我才洗了手的。还用了清洁剂。”Clark争辩道。

“我的意思是说湿手。”Bruce透过四处飞溅的火花瞪着他。“如果你胆敢滴一滴水分子到我的东西上，接下来的三个月就都没有性爱了。”

“我全部的时间只剩这么多，而你却用这个来威胁我？”

“你到底是来干扰我的，还是来威胁我的？”

“我是来说我爱你，我想念你，没了你我就活不下去，以及我会让你走的。”

Bruce对着他扬起了一边的眉毛。“最后两句话。相当地自相矛盾。”

“我爱你，我想让你拥有幸福的未来。”Clark朝着他笑了笑。“逼着你留下来是不对的，不是吗？”

“至少你明白过来了。”Bruce继续焊接着一些五彩缤纷的电线。“你什么时候得出结论的？”

“前三个月里的某一时刻。”

“太宽泛了。”

“好吧，”Clark坐在了桌子的另一头。“你什么时候得出你想跟我做爱的结论的？”

“家庭聚餐的某一时刻。”Bruce立即回答道。

“噫，”Clark的眉毛皱在了一起。“好恶哟。”

“我的大脑可以同时处理不同层面的事情。”Bruce尖锐地反驳道。

“好吧。那么第一层，跟Tim和Barbara延续着文明的对话。第二层，从Dick和Jason那维护南瓜汤。第三层，解读Bruce Wayne的改造版时光机器的含义。以及第四层，怎样在朝那个抑郁的氪星人如手枪射击一般扔了一瓶抗抑郁剂之后勾引他。”

“没错。”Bruce若无其事地回答道，完全不分给他一点注意力。

Clark用手掌撑着脸颊看着Bruce工作。他碰也没碰那杯热气腾腾的咖啡，但Clark毫不介意。专注于工作的Bruce真是一道迷人的风景线。

“你还需多久能完成你的机器？”

Bruce从上往下回顾着他的图纸。“多多少少要三个月。当最后一只蜂鸟离开堪萨斯的时候，我想。”

“你对蜂鸟那种奇异的迷恋是什么？”

“当它们聚集在你的田地上时，我是随着它们一起来的。那么我得跟着它们一起离开才符合逻辑。”

“Bruce Wayne，一边发明时光机器，一边大讲青少年言情小说。”

“建造。”Bruce纠正他，“我没有发明它。”

“Bruce Wayne，一边大讲青少年言情小说，一边建造着由Bruce Wayne发明的时光机器。这个怎么样？”

“好多了。除了那是成人向的。”

“噢我不认为这有资格被——”好吧。Bruce成功地将他挤下了椅子，他的仪器被抛诸脑后。接着他的手便开始在Clark的胸膛上扫荡。Clark觉得Bruce的手指正试图扯下他的拉链。

“那是本色情小说。”

“自带情节的色情小说。成人向的言情小说。”Bruce对着他的耳朵悄声说道，他的声音是勾人的低沉。“你以为现在的人们在市场上都卖些什么？”

“不会包括在一个巨型未完成的、可能被一个拥有超能力的外星人压扁的、也许会将我们放逐到不知道哪儿的时光机器旁边做爱。”

Bruce翻了个白眼。“好吧，挪到两英尺开外去。小心别电死我。”

“收到。”

他们还差一步就要将阴茎凑在一起摩擦了而这时Clark猛地坐了起来。

“操，别停下——”Bruce呻吟道，放浪形骸地挤弄着Clark的屁股。

“Damian和Alfred——”Clark的警告来得太迟了。几乎同时蝙蝠洞的门就被打开了，而Clark一把将他们扫到了桌子底下。

Bruce被颠起，他的脑袋离撞上桌子底面只有一英寸远了。是Clark用手给他垫了垫，但那个外星人的手掌并不比金属强上多少。

“哦，操！”Bruce悄声咒道，声音小得只有Clark能听得到。他小心翼翼地蜷起身来，揉了揉他的后脑勺。

“对不起。”Clark有些不好意思地笑了笑。

“——就不该创建这台机器。”Damian尖锐的嗓音掠过洞窟。

“——是Bruce少爷自己做下的决定。”Alfred以冷静的声音安抚道。规律的金属声响随着他的步行手杖在身边敲打传来。Bruce回来之后没一个月他的轮椅就被替换了。他现在已经能走下蝙蝠洞潮湿的滑坡了。

“他理应重新接下蝙蝠侠的披风。”

Bruce咽回他的反驳，他的意志力完全来源于他自腰以下一丝不挂这一事实。Clark的呼吸声仍然在他耳畔萦绕，他的手缓缓地撸动着Bruce的阴茎。他们两人，半身赤裸，藏身桌下。Bruce喘息着，努力不呻吟出声。

“看来我不是唯一一个想让你留下的人。”Clark对着他的耳朵悄声说。他的手正以分毫不差的力度顺着Bruce的整个长度曳下。Bruce饱经折磨的呼气声作为鼓励绰绰有余。

“我今晚要跟Damian促膝长谈。”Bruce咬紧牙关。他以一种只有超级听力才能识别的音量发着声。

“为什么不是现在呢？”Clark挑逗地问道。在Bruce来得及抱怨之前，他就俯身来到了Bruce的阴茎。接着他便在他们所拥有的方寸之间开始吮吸起了Bruce，在海绵体的尖端转动着舌头。牵扯出Bruce独有的咸涩味道。

“耶稣基督啊——”假如Bruce曾想过要把他踢开，他的动力在Clark湿润的嘴唇吞下他肿胀勃起的那一刻就被击个粉碎。不过他仍竭尽全力地试图溜走。一念之差。下一秒他便听见他的肘部敲上桌子发出的咣当一声。Clark差点呛到。

未完成的机器后方蔓延开的寂静令人心慌。Bruce大气不敢出一口。

“那是什么？”Damian的声音里满是怀疑。

Bruce正用他知晓的每一种语言咒骂着坐在他边上的外星人。Clark的脸上居然还挂着那种洋洋得意的表情。

“蝙蝠洞里总会有蝙蝠，先生。动物们可不会忍着不动。有些也许撞上了你父亲的仪器。”Alfred以无波无澜的语调解释道，“那么如果你不介意的话，我要去准备晚餐了。”

“等父亲回来之后我会跟他讨论这件事的。”Damian决断地说。他头也没回地跨出了门。“以及我要我的热巧克力里加棉花糖，Pennyworth。”

“当然，Damian少爷。”Alfred在关门之前最后扫了一眼蝙蝠洞。

落锁的那一刻，Bruce就从桌子底下爬了出来。“你这烦不胜烦，厚颜无耻，愣头呆脑的——”

有那么一瞬间他无法解读Clark的神情，Clark没有任何移动。于是Bruce弯下腰去看，只见那个外星人蜷成了一团。他正捂着他的肚子，抵挡着一阵势不可挡的笑意。“抱歉，”Clark在Bruce的瞪视第二次直射他时勉力镇定了下来。“我只是没法放走那个机会。”

“年老的我维持了六十年的好父亲好儿子的完美形象，我差点在三个月里就将之销毁殆尽，都是因为你。”

“你对于成为一个好父亲好儿子的定义是没有性爱？”

“是在紧闭的门后进行性爱，不会用不得体的纵欲行为瞎了我家人的眼。”

“我很确定不管有没有水泥墙，Alfred对发生了什么都了如指掌。”

“在你折断我的桌子之前从底下出来。”Bruce咆哮道。

“得了吧，你享受这个。”Clark从窄小的空间里爬了出来，伸伸胳膊踢踢腿。“还是很饥渴吗？”

“非常地。”Bruce提起裤子并把他的勃起塞回到内裤里。“我卧室的存在是有意义的。”

“确实。”Clark做了同样的事。他的脸上还挂着那种傻里傻气的微笑，就像个偷偷在课堂上吃巧克力却没被发现的幼儿园儿童。

“蝴蝶纷飞的七彩世界怎么样*？”Bruce背对着Clark随意地问道。

“你说什么？”

“你看起来很快乐。”Bruce开口道，转过身面对他。“要么是药物治疗起效了，要么就是你寻回积极态度了。那是很……讨人喜爱的。你脸上的那个笑容。”说到最后一句时他移开了目光。

许久，Clark只是站在那里，终归得以掌控他脸上肌肉的每一丝移动。接着他又一次绽放了笑容。这没有那么难，自然地舒展它不再那么难如登天。“没有你在的话，我永远也无法做到这个。”他真诚地说。

“保持这个劲头，Clark。”Bruce朝肩上搭了一件羊毛衫，走向了楼梯。“你比我更需要这个。”


	13. 第十三章 离去

离九月底还有两天。

时光机器被安全地储藏在肯特农场里。它已大功告成，被包裹在防水薄膜里。Bruce执着于定下一个固定的日期，固定的时刻和固定的地点。你推迟一次，便永远不会再有勇气去做。这是他的原话。

他们利用剩下的时光造访了那些年长的Bruce曾去过的地方。那些他们作为超人和蝙蝠侠，作为退休的超级英雄和已故的义警所度过的夜晚。传奇重现。Dick享受着他现在的生活，重回到他作为夜翼的终身事业之中。尽管年纪大了，Damian似乎也还很享受他能在蝙蝠侠身边扮演罗宾的剩余短暂时光。他确实改了改他的罗宾制服。Bruce为他儿子渐趋常规的审美品味松了一口气。

最后一晚，Clark发现Bruce蹲伏在他自己的坟墓前。他凝视着石头上的雕刻。

“我已经和家里的每一个人道过别。我最后来找他，但我觉得我欠他许多。”当Clark接近他时Bruce这样说道。

“他作出了及其大胆的决定。勇敢果决的决定。如果我说我没被折服，或者没有至今仍觉感动的话，那我就是在说谎。他和你每时每刻都令我心神震颤。”Clark坐在了草地上。他心不在焉地看着Bruce放在坟墓前的郁金香。在Bruce的坟墓旁几尺远便是他父母的坟墓，他们的也被同样的花束装点着。

“Diana打来了。”Clark随意地提起。Bruce没看过来，但他总是在听着的，即使他假装他没听到。“Steve好起来了。他明天的手术也许是他在很长时间里所需的最后一次了。”

Bruce无声地点了点头以示回应。

“而且，”Clark笑了笑，“她说你终归是个救星。你找到一个支离破碎的男人并把他修补完好了。”

“我没有。”Bruce咕哝道，“他自己找回了自己。我只不过冲他屁股上踹了一脚而已。”

“那已经……”Clark呼出一声叹息，“绰绰有余了。所以谢谢你。”

Bruce从他大腿上扫下落叶和泥块并站了起来。“我不擅长这个。”

“不擅长什么，跟我聊天？”

“这些……多愁善感的鬼事。”Bruce向Clark比划着，就好像Clark刚刚说出的话具象化了而他正将那些浮动的字母挥开。“你带着你的制服吗？”

“我正穿在里面。”Clark瞥了一眼胸口，确保它在那。紧贴他领口的蓝色边缘打消了他短暂的疑虑。

“好的。我们今晚不留下吃晚饭了。”

“哦，但Alfred不会——？”

“这就是为什么我把家庭聚餐安排在了上周五。我都跟Alfred交代清楚了。我们想怎么过今晚就怎么过。”

“你是说？”

“小镇。”Bruce自鸣得意地笑了。他的胳膊环上Clark的脖子，“带我飞过去。”

——————————————

炖锅里水煮的糊状物比上次的看起来更像回事了。

“看到没？它从没提到过什么橙色的食用色素。”Clark举起菜谱，“它本来就该是浅黄色的。”

“我在法孟二氏100色度测试上拿了100%。”Bruce恶声恶气地说，“我知道南瓜是什么色的。”

“它不仅仅是南瓜，Bruce。”Clark恼怒地叹了口气，“它是南瓜汤。它不该是一模一样的颜色。”

“这只取决于你怎样展现它，堪萨斯男孩。”

Clark翻了个白眼。他尝了尝糊糊，然后将盐罐对准了炖锅。

“你干嘛？”Bruce咆哮道。他一把抢过Clark手中的盐罐，“我们不会再往里加盐了。”

“它尝起来很淡。”Clark用手指蘸了点糊糊接着伸到Bruce面前。他犹豫了片刻才将酱汁从Clark的手指上舔去。“你看吧？”

“没有。”Bruce审慎思考了他是否该下口去咬Clark的手指。谢天谢地他最终决定他的牙齿更宝贵一些，“它还不错。菜谱可没说什么盐。盐甚至都不在材料单子上。”

“它说了按照自己的口味。加盐直到它尝起来对劲为止。”

“按照菜谱说的做。”Bruce吼叫道。他继续测量着鲜奶油。他正等着它触及整整一百二十五毫升之处。

Clark还是在Bruce没注意时撒了少许盐到糊糊里。超级速度撒盐。在氪星超级英雄乏味的日常生活中拯救生命的一千个办法之一。Bruce怀疑地抬起头来。

“怎么了？”Clark交叉起双臂，直率地回望过去。

“没什么。你看起来很得意。”

“也许我只是为某个人觉得一毫升奶油能改变一锅南瓜汤而感到有趣而已。”

“当洛斯阿拉莫斯国家实验室将他们的锂6和锂7同位素混合到一起时，他们也没预料到‘小虾’能炸起一朵四万七千英尺高的蘑菇云。”

“Bruce。你在煮的是南瓜汤。不是一锅固体燃料氢热核炸弹。”

“即兴发挥是危险的。上次我们的汤之所以烧毁了我们的喉咙都是因为你加了生姜进去。”Bruce瞪着他，“鲁莽妄动。就跟你战斗的方式一样。”

Clark抑制住他反驳这两者没有哪怕一点点可比性的冲动。Bruce继续专注于他那一百二十四点七五毫升的鲜奶油。

结果通常而言能在一小时之内完成的料理变成了两小时的斗嘴。他们斗嘴，还拿也许在材料单子上、也许没在的调味料玩善意的捉迷藏游戏。

最终，他们满怀敬意地注视着那锅黄橙橙的物质。Bruce小心翼翼地放了片欧芹叶子在正中央，它没有沉下去。

“完成了。”他宣布道。他后退一步从更广阔的角度欣赏它构建的辉煌。炸裂于厨房柜台之上的百万液滴环绕着这锅汤。

Clark点了点头。他带回来一部相机并拍了一张照。

——————————————

汤尝起来可口极了。

如果Bruce要求他对用材的精准给予感激，Clark会给的。他愿意放弃他的堡垒只为再与Bruce一起烹饪一次的机会。他愿意放弃他的披风只为再给Bruce拍一张照。一张Bruce站在距他的汤两尺开外的地方，洋洋自得地看着他的成果。

Clark愿意放弃他的生命只为再与Bruce相守一日。

但他吸取了教训。他变得更好了。Bruce教他变得更好，而他欠Bruce一次富有意义的生命。即使接下来的岁月里没有Bruce在他身边。

Bruce还在冲着他笑，将松脆的面包蘸进奶油状的金色酱汁里。Clark不知道他是怎么会在最开始将他当作一个幻觉的。Clark不知道他有多愚不可及才会认为他的大脑能将这样美丽的影像投射在他的现实里。

六个月。他何等有幸能与Bruce共度这六个月。现在一切终将结束。

Bruce说了什么关于酸痛的肌肉和饥饿的事，就在晚餐之后。然后他们便双手搁在对方屁股上地站在了一起。如果在亲吻之前或是之后发生了什么对话，那Clark对此也毫无印象。他只记得Bruce的皮肤贴在他身上那鬼魅般的触感，Bruce的双唇贴在他唇上的味道。

他们倒在床上，又握又摸又抓。他们以挑逗的慢速做爱。每时每秒都混合着Clark发誓要永不忘怀的感触。

他躺在Bruce身边，感受着他呼吸时胸膛精妙的起伏。他不敢入睡，不敢将今夜的一分一秒浪费于甜蜜的无意识状态。

最终他还是睡着了，当他感觉到Bruce的双臂挽住他的脖颈之时。这是一个安慰性的拥抱。Bruce在维持他们的睡姿之下能给予的最大程度的安慰。接着他便一头扎进了深沉、无梦的睡眠之中，正如Bruce教会他的那样。

没有尖叫，没有祈求，没有鲜血。只有他和Bruce，沉浸在寂静的，永恒的安宁之中。

——————————————

“你的研究呢……？”

“都在我的脑子里。”Bruce确认道。

“那机器呢，计算结果呢？防水处理呢？”

“没事的，Clark。那个能行的。我在今天早上测试过了，就在你把它安置在堪萨斯正中央之前。”

“只不过要多走几步路而已。”跟你再多呆几分钟。再说了，Clark也没有把机器放在那么远的地方。从农舍就能看到它。只不过这次从Bruce第一次抵达的地方变成了他要去的地方。而且……就在那儿了。一个传送门伫立在原野正中央，被它身后的橙色阳光勾了一圈金边。

Bruce按下几个按钮，引擎就嗡鸣着苏醒了。白色的火花汇聚成一个通往另一个空间和纬度的入口。Bruce将走过那个传送门，然后再也不会出现在他的生命之中。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Bruce站在了他的面前。他仍然是这样真实。目光所致，触手可及。

“我……已经开始感到寂寞了，我猜。”Clark自顾自地笑了笑，“我知道我已经得到了太多太多，但……我会想念你的。非常地。”

“而我也会想念你。”

这个吻轻柔又温暖，带着一丝Clark永远无法忘怀的甜苦滋味。

Bruce从亲吻中抽出身来，接着他又一次贴近，将他的脸颊依偎在Clark的肩膀上。“当我回到我的时间里，我所有的决定都会打开一个新的宇宙。”他轻柔地低语道，“纵使我又造出一台穿越时空的时光机器，我也只能穿越到属于我的宇宙的未来去了。在同一纬度里做线性旅行，而你的时间线将为我所不能企及。”

Clark的一颗心沉底了。他知道这个。他不需要Bruce有理有据地解释为何他将不再归来。他……

“但我能跨纬度穿越，当时机来临。”Bruce继续说道，他的呼吸轻轻浅浅地拍在Clark脖子上。他抓在Clark双臂上的手是坚定有力的，“所以如果你相信我，相信我能找到疗法，相信我能比那个年长版的我活得更长，相信我能创造一台跨纬度穿越的机器，并且相信我将从我的平行宇宙来见你……明年春季到这里来，待蜂鸟归来之时。”

Clark缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，似乎Bruce话语中所蕴含的意义太过重大他无法处理。似乎他的话语太美好而不可能是真实的，他也不愿意去相信它们。但Bruce正满怀希望地看着他，而这个表情就是他去信任这个男人所需的一切。

之后Bruce便放开了手，并退开一步。传送门就伫立在他身后。银白色的光束包裹住Bruce的身体，直到他渐渐消失在Clark无法追随的空间里。

当传送门停止运送时，最后一只蜂鸟自原野起飞离去。Clark花了一点时间注视着它优雅的姿态，看着它拍打羽翼。它最终消失在层层迷雾之上。

Clark仍然能感受到在他脸颊上的一丝游离的触感，恰好温暖到令他记起Bruce的许诺。

“我会等着你。”他安静地说，“待蜂鸟归来之时，我会在那里。”


	14. 第十四章 归来

白色的天花板。白色的窗帘。

医院里碘仿的独特味道。心脏监护仪的嘀嗒声。加速的节奏。

有谁的的手紧握着他的。有谁反反复复地呼唤着他的名字。

Bruce。Bruce，你能听到我吗？

“Clark。”他设法发声。他的牙齿，他的齿龈，他的下巴……它们都有一种久未使用的感觉。

Clark的双手颤抖着。Bruce的目光扫过床头柜上的鲜花。

Kal那时伤心欲绝。他每天去看你，将鲜花放在你的床头，对着毫无意识的你说话。Diana的话语在他脑内回响。

“噢，上帝。上帝啊。你醒了。他醒了。”Clark的嗓音富含感情。他正在和什么人说着话，咽回他的如释重负。

医生和护士们涌入房间。Clark被挤到了后面，消失在Bruce的视野之中。Bruce的心率徒增。他能听到滴嗒声抵达一个新的高速。接着他的手就被熟悉的温暖扣紧。

“嘘……我在这里。我一直在这里。”Clark柔软的嗓音，比任何注入他体内的吗啡都更令他感到安慰。“留在我身边。”

Bruce透过睫毛上堆积的汗水注视着Clark。运用所剩无几的力气，他颔首。一个承诺。一个对Clark请求的回答。

我会留在你身边。

——————————————————

当他呆在未来的时候，Bruce从没问过Clark是什么时候求的婚。他有时会想问，但他最终决定将它作为某一天的惊喜也很不错。如果这个男人能藏得住惊喜的话。

Clark完全藏不住，Bruce决断道。他观察着这个男人，穿得太过正式，带着一束玫瑰绕着床打转。Clark在长椅上坐下并清了清嗓子。

“是这样，我心里有件事……我无法忍受不把它说出来。我知道这也许会让你觉得荒谬……或是不切实际。”Clark垂下视线。他在手上转动着花束，“我也很害怕这会毁掉我们之间的友谊……我真心希望这不会。这几个月里，当你毫无意识时，我想过关于我们之间的种种可能。并且我意识到……”他终于鼓起勇气直视Bruce的双眼，“我爱你。没了你我就活不下去。我每天都想跟你在一起……并想让我们更……进一步。”

Bruce以某种程度上他自己都不知道他拥有的耐心听着。一个紧张兮兮的Clark莫名地惹人喜爱，来到他身边，说着预演过却仍然结结巴巴的表白。所以他等着，看着Clark摸索着他的口袋并从中掏出一个蓝色的天鹅绒盒子。

“这是我能负担的最好的了。”Clark羞怯地轻笑一声。他将它打开。那是一枚细细的银戒。即使隔着一段距离，Bruce也能看见他和Clark的名字被铭刻在内侧。完美无瑕。

伴随着他所受的所有传统教育，Clark在医院的房间里单膝跪地，“所以……你愿意与我结婚吗？”

Bruce注视了几秒那张满怀希望的脸。接着那光彩渐渐黯淡成尴尬与失望。

Bruce笑了。他不需要等待，确实。

Clark的脸立马被难以置信所点亮。笼罩着他脸的失望被狂喜的笑容所取代。

“是的，Clark。”Bruce坚定地声明。暖意在他的全身流窜。他刚刚许诺将一生交付给眼前这个人，而他无怨无悔，“是的我愿意。”

——————————————————

三十年。

Bruce花了三十年来发明一台跨越纬度的机器。正如另一个Bruce也花了三十年来发明一台穿越时光的机器一样。不同的目的，但同样富有挑战性。

具有讽刺意味的是，Bruce从没得上癌症。按照Clark的建议，将所有氪石都收在铅衬的盒子里就足够了。预防就是最好的疗法。这是有代价的，所以Bruce更努力地训练也更聪明地战斗。更努力地训练直到不用氪石就能制约超人。

有那么些时候超人被心灵控制，被下毒，或是被逼至发狂边界。但所有这些风险都不值得花费十年卧床不起，与病魔抗争。

然而，保险起见Bruce制作了他自己的药物。以免Tim因用氪石制约Conner而染上同样的癌症……愿一切走运。

而Clark……Clark从没怀疑过Bruce对于在平行宇宙间穿越的兴趣。他总假定Bruce对量子物理学兴趣浓厚，他也确实是。当Bruce说他想去拜访一个老朋友时，Clark便让他去了。

在他启动机器之前，Bruce在镜子前呆了一会儿。Clark会认出他来吗？他几乎与韦恩庄园中的画作一样老，或者说一样脆弱。他仍保有健康比例下的肌肉质量。一段美妙绝伦的婚姻。他别无所求。他不觉得他的容貌比起十年或十五年前改变了多少。

最终，无所谓Clark能不能认出他来。他会在那里，会站在原野上等待着他的回归的可能性很小。Bruce教会了他放下过去。

随着按钮被按下，传送门闪烁着火花复苏。Bruce在选择平行宇宙时检查了地理坐标。他在心里勾选了复选框最后一次。接着他便穿过了传送门。

Bruce着陆在了同一片草地上，虽然有些狼狈。下午的阳光为原野披盖上一层暖橘色。他转过身。在这个世界里入口是一块无框架的白屏。当他再一次跳跃过它时，它很可能瓦解碎裂。他只能来一次，也许只能呆一天。跨越六个纬度穿越进选定的平行宇宙要比跨越四个纬度的时间旅行更为不稳定。他的机器最多只能给他二十四小时。他天空中几个圆点靠近，渐变成扑打颤动的翅膀与轮廓分明的鸟喙。

蜂鸟来了。但Clark在哪呢？

当熟悉的呼吸喷在他颈侧时他几乎就要失去希望了。一开始暖意包裹了他的腰，接着令人欣慰的重量便压上了他的脊背。他等待的那个男人悄无声息地降临了，悬浮在草叶与泥泞之上。就像三十年前，当他在他的屋子里悬浮于门廊木板之上。当Bruce第一次见到这个Clark的时候。

"Clark."

Clark的双臂将他翻了过来，这样他们的视线就能交错了。Clark的双眼里闪烁着喜悦的光彩。他大大的笑容几乎要比他们身后的太阳更加明媚。然后Bruce便被拉进一个严密的拥抱里。它又温暖又强壮。它引发了诸多回忆。

“你遵守了你的承诺。”

Clark合上他的眼睛微笑。一部分的他抗拒着Bruce的承诺，抗拒着以免自己遭遇心碎。他不愿在橙色的天空下等到自己明白过来Bruce早已在年岁流逝中遗忘了他。但一部分的他却深信不疑。

对Clark来说，仅过了六个月。对Bruce来说，三十年已过。

Bruce轻轻地抽离。Clark是健康的，笑容灿烂的，以及令人晕眩的美丽。他的眼中目标明确。意志坚定。他已学会应对Bruce有限的生命。他已克服困难，已变得更坚强。更坚强，却没有失去一丝热情。

回归于蜂鸟归来之时。

Bruce将他的脸埋在Clark的颈窝里。他自顾自地微笑，为这一切的荒谬绝伦。

他们两个人中没有人想过这是可能实现的。两个人都暗自做好了被抛弃的准备。有时在岁月流转之间，他们会想他们注定分离。但希望犹存。而他们做到了。

你遵守了你的承诺。

“你也遵守了你的。”


End file.
